The reunion of true love
by Destiel-Sabriel1979
Summary: Sequel to When you think life is bad for you and The college years of ... Cate returns back to her hometown Lawrence, Kansas, for her family, friends and Cas. But how would they react to the fact that Cate is recently divorced and pregnant? Will Cas still love her, while she having somebody else's baby? Third part of the C2 trilogy
1. Back to Kansas

**Chapter 1**

It was 2 months before Sam and Gabe were getting married and they found a cute bakery in town, called Angel's Bakery.

It was closed at the time but they saw a flyer on the window with the bakery's phone number and the business hours.

Sam looked at Gabe and he knew that they would let, whoever the owner is, make their wedding cake.

'Do you think they can make our pies too ?' Gabe said all of a sudden

'I don't know Gabe, we could ask' Sam responded.

'Well let's write this phone number on a paper and let Sandy do the rest.' Gabe said.

' Yeah let's do that' Sam said and he looked in his suitcase for a pen and paper.

He wrote down the number and the business hours and gave it to Gabe, who put it in his jacket pocket.

They walked to the car and went home .

They had agreed with Dean, Pamela (who is now called Pam ), Cas, Daphne (which basically is not welcome, but Cas can't get rid off her) and her sister Zoey, for dinner at Dean and Pam.

When they got home, Sam took off his suit and went to the bathroom to shower.

Gabe took the time to call their Wedding planner Sandy.

Sandy picked up the phone and Gabe told her about Angel's Bakery and gave her the number and business hours.

Sandy said that she call the bakery in the morning.

Gabe didn't have to shower because he came home at two in the afternoon and had already showered.

He was looking in the cabinet for a good bottle of wine and found a merlot from 1976.

Sam came out of their bedroom and they walked to Dean and Pam , who live just next door.

They arrived and knocked on the door, Pam opened it and after the greeting rituals (Hi Shorty and Grumpy to Hey bad ass chick) Gabe gave her the bottle of wine.

Pam took it, gave them a smile and whispered in Gabe's ear: 'Didn't bring any whiskey ?'

Gabe shook his head and Pam let them in.

They greeted Dean (Hey Sammy, don't call me Sammy jerk, bitch and Hide al the candy hi Gabe), Cas, got a hug from Zoey and a polite nod to Daphne.

'Too bad Cate isn't here' Dean said and got an angry glare from Daphne.

Everybody knew that Daphne was jealous of Cate, they knew what the reason was, but she and Cate hadn't met each other yet, so they didn't understand why Daphne got riled up at Cate's name.

'Don't say that bitches name in my presence' she said.

'It's his house, and Pam's too of course, and you don't have any right to control them, if they want to say her name than they should be saying her name' Zoey said to her sister.

Before Daphne could say something, Pam yelled: 'Dinner ready'

They all sit at the table and eat the dinner and talking to each other except for Daphne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cate was sitting on the sofa, her hand on her belly.

She was now 25 weeks and she was craving for affections and kisses and…. Basically she is horny as hell.

She was thinking about her life, back in Seattle, she had it all, a nice job as a psychologist, a nice house with a black fence (it was white but she painted it black) and some friends to hang out.

Things got changed when she had to marry Dick Roman, a man who was the son of the Chief of Staff and Cate didn't want to marry that SOB.

When she was in Las Vegas with friends, she got drunk, met a guy named Jason and they married 2 hours after they met.

After they left the wedding chapel (the one where "Elvis" declares you husband and wife in the presence of anyone) and they consumed their marriage.

The morning after, she found out that Dick followed her and all Hell broke loose.

Jason was badly injured when he was trying to protect his wife and Dick took her back to Seattle.

Jason filed for a divorce a day later, something he and Cate already agreed on because it was a very drunk mistake.

The divorce came quickly and she and Jason remained friends, what Dick not really liked about it but Cate didn't care .

Nine weeks after the Vegas trip, Cate found out that she was pregnant with Jason's child.

She called Jason to tell him but Jason wasn't happy about it and he said he didn't want to raise it.

However Jason gave her money to buy anything for the baby and said if she needs help, he would help her with anything besides helping with their child.

When Dick saw about that Cate was acting strange lately, he demanded an explanation or he was making sure of that she lost her job and never go anywhere else to work as a psychologist.

She walked out, collect her things, called in sick and went to her home.

She called Jason and when he was there with his current girlfriend, who knew the situation, Cate said she needed help to move back to Lawrence.

Jason helped her and after a few days, the hospital got a letter from Cate saying she quit the job and Cate was already back to Lawrence, Kansas.

Jason and his girlfriend Charlie were helping her and drove the truck with Cate's boxes and her own furniture in it.

She placed her belongings in a garage box and she, Jason and Charlie went to a motel.

Jason and Charlie rented a room and Cate got her own.

They ate in the diner and Cate thanked them for everything.

Jason and Charlie said they leave town early in the morning so Cate didn't see them after.

They said goodbye that evening and Cate went to sleep.

Cate found an apartment, just a couple blocks away from the Winchesters home and when she signed the lease and paid 2 months' rent, she got her things and moved the day after with some help from other people.

When she did her groceries, she found the bakery.

She went in, asked for a job but she bought the bakery for almost nothing.

After she cleaned up the place, she officially opened her own bakery.

She used her middle name for the bakery.

She snapped back to reality when she heard yelling in the corridor.

The neighbors across her apartment were home and Cate got up and walked to the door to look through the peephole.

She saw a dark haired man, who opened the door to their apartment, a Brown haired woman who was shouting at the blond haired woman.

It was always the same with them, always yelling at each other and never got the nerves to apologized for that.

And it's only the brunette that yells, not the blond one or the man.

Cate had heard from the other neighbors that the brunette thinks she is "spiritually" married to the man.

The man is a sweet man, took her and her sister in and hopes the brunette will come to her senses.

The neighbors had met them after the brunette had a very big tantrum and they were confront them about it.

The brunette was delirious and she said that they had to mind their own fucking business.

So everybody had to suck it up but Cate was already on the edge.

She had to stop herself to open the door and say to brunette that's she fucking crazy and she must go to a mental asylum.

After the neighbors were al inside their apartment, Cate walked to the sofa and lay down on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cas had enough, the fights between Daphne and Zoey, the always clinging to him and never speak of his true love again.

Cas like Zoey because they know Daphne isn't mentally alright.

But this is now going on for months and he can't even go to the apartment across theirs to introduce himself properly.

He knows that a young woman moved in, Single and pregnant and Cas would like to know her and help her if she need it .

But Daphne would be angry and she would scream and yell to her.

'ENOUGH DAPHNE' he yelled 'I've had it up till here and you are ruining my life, claiming me, suffocating me and I can't say anything or do anything because you'll scream my ears drums out'

With that, Cas turned around and left his apartment.

He was going to a bar and would drink the whole evening until he got drunk and go to home.

He hates Daphne even more and he hope that Cate would stand on his doorstep, claiming her man and give Daphne the biggest bitch face ever.

The dinner was a disaster, Daphne was throwing with food when he and his friends were talking about Cate.

He and Zoey tried to calm her down but Daphne was furious and wouldn't even listen.

He got a call, it was Zoey to tell him that Daphne was asleep and he can come home.

Cas went home and he and Zoey talked the whole night.

The next morning, Daphne found out that he and her sister were up the whole night and the tantrum began again.

'Are you cheating on me with my sister?' she yelled

'No because I can't get him up because of you' he said

Daphne was upset and went to her bedroom and looked herself in.

Cas said sorry to Zoey and he went to the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week passed by and Sam, Gabe, Cas, Dean and Pam were meeting Sandy by Angel's Bakery.

It was after business hours because they could talk and taste the different cakes and pie.

Sandy knocked on the door when they heard a scream.

Daphne was running to them and Zoey was running after her.

She couldn't drag Daphne away and the guys could do nothing than let her go with them.

The door of the bakery opened and Sandy introduced herself .

The owner held the door open and they all go inside.

The bakery looked nice and on the counter were different types of pie and cake.

Dean thought he was in heaven.

The owner lock the door when Zoey came in last and walked to the counter.

They all saw a pregnant woman with black hair with some blond streaks in it, tied in a knot and she was wearing a black bandana.

While she turn around, she said : ' So who are the lucky….. holy blond cheerleader !'

Gabe looked at the owner and a big smile came to his lips.

'Holy macaroni, Cate-Lynn Angel Winchester is that you ? Gabe said

Cate smiled and gave Gabe a big huge.

Then the others hugged her too, after they were over the shock.

Sandy, Daphne and Zoey stood there speechless.

Then Daphne looked at Cas, who was tied to the ground with his mouth wide open.

'Cate' he said ' is that really you ?'

Cate looked at Cas and said ' No it's your imagine, Of course it's me'

Cas walked to her and gave her a hug, saying 'You look good'

'So that's the famous Cate' Zoey said and walked to Cate.

'Yes, but do you live at the apartment complex near the park on the sixth floor ? Cate asked.

Zoey wanted to say yes but Daphne was already screaming.

'Never mind, I recognized that screaming everywhere' Cate said 'By the way, is she escaped from a asylum because she's manic.'

Cas and zoey were looking at her, Cate looked back saying : 'What ? I live across the hallway, tearing my hair out when you come home with miss tantrum here.'

' You're not going to steal my husband, you bitch' Daphne screamed.

Cas could die of embarrassment and Cate said to Daphne: 'Spiritual marriage don't fucking exits, so shut your cake hole or I'll feed you the Gabriel pie without the sugar'

'YOU HAVE THE GABRIEL PIE' Gabe shouted.

'Yes of course, I even sell the Sammy Pie too, They are very famous around here.' Cate said.

Sandy still was speechless and Sam told her that Cate is his and Dean's sister.

' Well that was the reunion, now back to the cake and pie.' Cate said.

'Well Gabe and Sam got 150 guests and they want cake.' Sandy said

'Well guys grab a plate and serve yourself, but I guess the Gabriel pie is one of the choices' Cate said 'Because I also have the Gabriel cake and it's served as a spicy flavor and the mild flavor'

'What's the different about the two?' Dean asked.

'The tabasco isn't in the mild one' Cate said.

'That's the ultimate comfort cake ever' Pam said 'In college Cate always bake that cake if one of us was down.'

'Which happens to be every single day' Cate said.

Sandy looked at her and asked why.

'Well one of us, that would be me, was always sad about a particular nice looking dark haired man with blue eyes and he have a very hot twin who's unfortunately lost his "I just rolled out of bed after sex" hair and have eyes that blue, you could drown in them' Cate said while she looked at Cas.

'Oh thank you honey, but you're now telling her that you was sad because of Jimmy instead of me' Cas said.

'How could you mpfff.' Daphne wants to said before Cate indeed shoved a bite of the spicy Gabriel Cake into her mouth.

'Well I didn't want miss tantrum to scream about something that was years ago' Cate said while she smiled.

'Sorry Zoey about I'm saying all those things about your sister.'

'Don't be sorry, I say it all the times and she wouldn't listen' Zoey said.

'By the way, do you know who is the owner of that impala that been parked here?' Dean asked.

'You mean Caslynn? That's mine' Cate said.

Dean looked at his sister and said ' You named her ?'

'Well yeah, it's my car and before you say she looks exactly like Baby, they don't because Caslynn's name is on the back of the car in pink letters.' Cate said

'You are truly a Winchester, I'm proud of you.' Dean said.

' I'd missed you too Dean' Cate replied.

'Hey I named my car too' Sam said.

'Let me guess, did you called her Samantha ?' Cate said 'Because that would be the best name for it'

Sam bitch faced, while Cate laughed and said ' Is that a new bitch face Samantha ?'

Everybody began to laugh, even Daphne could hold her laughter.

'No I named my car Bitch face' Sam said.

' Oh good so Dean and I still can you call Samantha' Cate said.

Another Bitch face, and Cate couldn't hold her laughter too.

'Oh poor James Tristan, your mom had to warn you before she made that joke.' Cate said while she placed a hand on her baby bump.

They all looked up and Dean said ' You're having a boy and you named him after Jimmy and Balthazar?'

'Yes, what about it?' Cate asked.

'What does the father say about that' Cas asked.

'He don't care, we were divorced before I knew, I was pregnant.' Cate said.

Cate told them about Dick and that she was forced to marry him, so she could hold her job.

'I did something, you never expect from me' Cate said 'You could it expect from Dean and Pam, Getting married in Vegas when you are drunk and I met him just a few hours before that.'

Cas was shocked, His Cate was married before and was having a baby with her ex-husband.

'No Cas he doesn't want to be involved, he still live in Seattle' Cate said.

'What that dude knocked you up and walked away ?' Dean said.

'With money for a nursery, yes he walked away, we were already divorced for some seven weeks, when I found out I was pregnant.' Cate said 'And in Vegas Dick had assaulted Jason, so Jason didn't want to be involved.'

'So you're raise you son all alone' Pam said.

'Don't have much choice, do I ?' Cate said.

They were silent but everybody except Daphne, Sandy and Cate knew that Cas would be for there for her.

After an hour, the tasting was done, the choices were made and Sandy left.

Cate was talking to Zoey and heard about the mission to break the "marriage" between Cas and Daphne.

Daphne was furious again and said that Cas had a beautiful Tattoo on his back, with strange symbols that says Angel of Thursday.

'Oh show me Cas' Cate said 'I'll show you mine'

Cas looked at Cate, took his shirt off and turn around.

Cate looked at the wings and said ' They're beautiful'

But then she saw the enochian symbols and she was emotional.

'Cas, why do you have my name in enochian on your back?'

Before Cas could answer, Daphne attacked him.

Zoey pulled her sister off Cas and Cate called the hospital.

Not long after, Daphne was sedated and transported to the closed mental department of the hospital.

Cas had some bruises and Zoey was glad that her sister was finally admitted in the mental ward.

Cas looked at Cate and said ' because I still love you after all these years'

Cate looked at Cas and she finally knew why Daphne didn't like her.

'You didn't show me yours' Cas said.

' Well it's a lot smaller and your name is spelled in enochian' Cate said and she turn around so Cas could lift her shirt and looked at it.

'You kept your promise' Cas said with tears in his eyes.

'And so did you' Cate said.

**AN: Did anyone notice the little reference to a song of the Rolling stones?**

**I'd like to thank all of my followers at the last 2 stories and the reviews i got.**

**AN 2: Can't upload some time because a friends is staying with me and she needs my help.**


	2. The talk and the nursery

**AN: I was thinking that i forgot the characthers age, so i'll do it now**

**Cate: 24 (because she's not having her birthday yet)**

**Cas: 25**

**Dean: 25**

**Sam: 24**

**Gabe: 24**

**Pam: 25**

**Jimmy: 25**

**Amelia: 25**

**Michael: 26**

**Adam: 24**

**Chapter 2**

Cate went to the hospital for a check-up and she took Zoey with her.

They did an ultrasound and Cate saw her son on the screen, kicking as hell.

The gynecologist asked Cate some questions and Cate was answering them.

The gynecologist said that it looks good for 30 weeks of her pregnancy.

After the check-up, Zoey went to visit Daphne .

Cate went to her bakery, Pam had covered for her and she began to bake.

'Cate, what do you think about getting back with Cas ?' Pam asked.

'Not a single change, Cas doesn't want me' Cate answered.

'Did he said that?'

'No of course not but he face tells me everything and he isn't happy about me being pregnant'

'Well it was a shock for all of us, we hardly couldn't imagine you with an another guy'

'Well if you know Dick Roman and you are forced into marry him, then strange things happened.'

'Yeah I understand but what about Cas? Couldn't you call us and tell us what happened?'

'No I couldn't, Dick was controlling me and Cas doesn't want a fat woman.'

'You're not fat, Cate, You're pregnant and I still love you' Cas said when he came in the bakery.

He laid his hand on her baby bump and felt the baby kick, when he asked: 'How's the baby doing?'

'Well as you can feel it, he's okay and hopefully he's ready in ten weeks.' Cate said.

'Is the nursery ready or do you need help ?' Cas asked.

Cate was shocked, she had not even started the nursery yet.

'I'll take that as a no and a yes, give me your keys.' Cas said.

'But…'

'No buts, Your due date is in ten weeks and the nursery isn't even ready.'

'Because I'm not allowed to paint.'

'Why didn't you asked me or Dean to do it?'

'You two are busy with our brothers wedding and I couldn't take your time in between your work and your obligation to Sam and Gabe.'

'They are willing to help too, you know that it's not the first time, we helped you.'

'Fine, all the boxes in that room are the furniture for the nursery.'

Cate gave Cas her keys and Cas gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

'He's right you know.' Pam said 'They are willing to discuss the wedding while helping you.'

'But I can't asked them all the time to help me.' Cate said.

'Cate-Lynn Angel Winchester, you are pregnant, hormonal and we can't let you carry this alone.' Pam said warningly.

'But…'

'No, we all are in this together, Jamy got three uncles and two aunts to take care of him and his mommy.'

'But he doesn't have a father'

'I have one thing to say, talk with Cas, ask him what he want'

'Why?'

'Just talk to him, okay.'

'Mom and dad said the same thing to me.'

'See, just listen to your folks.'

'Okay I'll talk to him'

'Great, oh by the way, you're invited to dinner so we can drive to my place after we close up.'

'Okay'

After that, Pam and Cate were doing their work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening, Cate sat on the couch in the living room, watching TV when Cas came in and sat next to her.

Cate was breathing heavy, one look at Cas and she was horny.

Cas look great in his tight jeans, white shirt and a black button up shirt with his famous "bed hair" look.

Then she felt a hand on her bump and she took that hand and placed it else were on her baby bump.

The baby kicked in medically and Cas smiled when he said : 'That's a sign.'

'Sign from what ?' Cate asked.

'A sign for us, you and me together, like we always said' Cas said smiling.

'I can't do that, I'm carry somebody else his child'

'Yeah so? Family still doesn't end in blood !'

Cate was shocked, Cas said the Winchester motto of family.

Cas looked at her, puts his other arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

'Last five weeks, I've been thinking' Cas continued 'When I saw you, yes I was not happy with the fact that you were married, divorced and pregnant with your ex's child.'

'But he doesn't want to be a part of it and he doesn't love you.'

'I know that Cas but I can't ask you to be the father.'

'Cate, I want to be the father, kid isn't even born and I already love him, just like I love his mom.'

'But what if Jason come back and want to be in his life?'

'Don't worry, I already called him to ask him permission and Jase said he was hoping that I'll want to be the baby's father.'

'Wait a minute, do you know him ?' Cate asked surprised.

'Yes, Jason and me were friends in college and we always talked about you'

'So when I was in Vegas and made the stupidest mistake of my life by marry him, he already knew me ?'

'Actually he saw you in Vegas and called me that day, saying you were hiding from that assbutt.'

'I told Jason to protect you at all cost and he did'

'You knew I was married to him?'

'Yes I knew but I didn't know you're pregnant before I saw you in your bakery'

'Jason did call me and asked me if I still love you if you were pregnant and it isn't mine'

'What did you say ?'

'That I have to think about it and see what happens'

'I understand Cas, it isn't nothing if you find out that your true love is carrying somebody else his child.'

'Cate, it doesn't matter, my love for you is stronger than anything else. I knew after a week that I would love him like my own.'

'Cas I'm afraid that I'm not a good mother to him'

'As Thomas and Nicole were not good parents for you, Cate you are more than that and you are fantastic with Claire and it is all thanks to John and Mary.'

'It's been seven years, I'm 24 now and what if I can't love him?'

'You already love him, you are glowing, you are smiling and you are happy.'

'The only thing that's been missing is me'

'I can't doing that to you'

'You're not doing that to me, I'm the one who wants to do it'

'You know the baby doesn't look like you'

'You doesn't look like the Winchesters either and still you are their daughter and sister and carry their name'

'That's because everybody knows, they adopted me'

'So what's the differences between your adoption and me acknowledge your unborn son as my son?'

'You acknowledge him as your son and everybody thinks that he's your biological son'

'Cate, people aren't stupid, they know you came back pregnant and I never left Lawrence since I came back'

Cate looked at Cas, don't know what to say and Cas smiled, knowing she would give up.

'Cate you still are my girl, even after 6 years apart'

Cate was fighting against the tears and failed when Cas said: '7 years ago, I was the one who gave you the feeling to be loved and that time wasn't the best time for us.'

'We needed to grow up and took the opportunity to date other people, just to find out that we belong to each other and wait for the perfect moment.' Cate said sniffing.

Cas was still holding her and Cate laid her head on his shoulder.

'That perfect moment is now, you make my day when you walk into the room' Cas said.

That was the last straw and Cate began to cry.

Cas held her tight and placed his hand on the back of her head, trying to sooth her.

After Cate was done crying, Dean shouted that dinner's ready and they stood up.

Cas took her hand in his hand and they walked to the kitchen like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, Cate got home from the bakery and was expecting to lay on the couch and do nothing for a long time.

But when she walked to the door, Cas walked to her, gave her a kiss and told her to close her eyes.

Cate did that and let Cas her lead to the nursery, opened the door and told her to open her eyes.

Cate opened her eyes and saw the nursery, it was finished in 3 days with the help of Dean, Sam and Gabe.

'Cas it's perfect' She said.

Because it was sure now that Cate would get a boy, the nursery was painted blue.

There were little white clouds painted on the wall and above the crib, the names James Tristan were painted with white letters.

The crib was white and on the headboard was the name Jamy painted in blue.

The same goes for the closet and the dresser, both white with Jamy painted in blue.

The stuffed kitten, Jamey was placed on the shelf just above the dresser and the other members of the Scrotiscus family were placed elsewhere, the 5 monsters on the closet and the bear on the foot of the crib.

On the floor was a big bear with a white shirt and blue letters spelled Balthy, Balthazar send it to Cate when he heard he was becoming a uncle and gave it that name.

In the closet was all kinds of clothes for the little man and in the dresser were the diapers and other stuff you need .

On the dresser was a dressing pad with a blue sheet over.

There was a blue rocking chair and the floor was white.

Cate took Cas by his hand and said that she loved it.

Cas smiled and pulled her close into his arms.

After a while, they went to the living room and Cate saw the playpen which was painted blue.

'Everything is ready for him, the only thing you have to do is gave birth.' Cas said to her.

'And packing the bag for the hospital' Cate said.

'Already did that, you still want to be in labor with that ACDC shirt on, the one that Dean gave to you 7 years ago?'

'Yes, I still do and I want to listen to the song Carry on my wayward son.'

'Yeah I thought so, Sam made a cd with your music for that moment'

'You guys are the best'

'There's only one thing to do, I need your signature to accept Jamy as my son'

'Okay, when will you want that to do it?'

'Tomorrow, I want to do this before he is born?'

'I have nine more weeks to go before giving birth.'

'Well call me crazy, but I have a feeling that he'll be born on Sam and Gabe's wedding.'

' That is in about six weeks from now and that's still three weeks early.'

'Well we'll see, if he wants to be born then nothing is gonna change that'

Cate smiled and she laid on the couch, thinking about the wedding.

The wedding was moved to a better date because the restaurant, where they want to hold their party, was already booked on the previous date.

So it wasn't a problem to all the arrangements Sam and Gabe made to move a month later.

Mary already said that she help Cate with the wedding cake and Pam was employed to sell the pies and cake in the bakery so Cate could easy withdraw when she was close to her due date.

She easy thrust her mom and her best friend with the bakery, both are great with the administration and Pam is the best in selling things, while Mary can bake the pies and cakes with Cate.

Dean and Cas were even there to clean up the room next to the kitchen, where Jamy can sleep while Cate is working.

Zoey and Cas agreed that Zoey took his apartment when Cas moved to Cate's.

And all of this happened during the six weeks to the wedding.

And Cate would find out that Cas would be right about the baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 2 days before the wedding, when Jimmy, Amelia, Claire, Michael and Adam came to Lawrence for the wedding.

When they all meet each other at Cate's bakery, Jimmy couldn't believe his eyes.

Cate owns this bakery, Cas and she live together but they aren't a couple yet, Cate being pregnant and Cas acknowledged the boy, who will be named after their father, Jimmy and Balthazar.

Cate was walking and sighing, her back was killing her and she couldn't sit still for a while.

Cas never left her side and was rubbing her back.

Cate wasn't in labor yet but her back hurts.

But the pain was not regular, one hour she had nothing and then for a minute she had it and then nothing happened again for a unknown period of time.

Amelia told Cas what to do and she wasn't surprised that Cas gave Cate the same care as Jimmy did to her when she was having contractions 3 years ago.

Claire didn't like that Cate could lift her up and she was demanding attention.

Cate smiled and she gave Claire a slice of apple pie, something Claire liked and sat with her.

'Isn't it a good idea if you're not baking the wedding cake ?' Gabe said to Cate.

Cate looked at him and said: 'It is better to keep moving, it distracting me from the pain.'

'You're sure ?' Sam asked.

'Yes, we don't know if the pain keeps going and change into contractions or it stopped until the due date.' Cate said.

Amelia looked at Cate and she knew what Cate meant, When she was 3 weeks before her due date, she was having contractions at that time but after a day they stopped and she wasn't having any until 2 weeks later and gave birth to Claire.

Jimmy knew that Cate was having contractions and he looked at his twin.

Cas looked back, knowing that Jimmy have the same thought as him.

They didn't say anything and Cas was still hoping that Jamy would be born on the wedding.

After that they talked about everything and laughed a lot.


	3. New life

**Chapter 3**

The day of the wedding was finally there and Dean, Cate and Sam were at their parents' house.

Mary had helped Cate with her dress, which was creamy white with a blue scarf around her stomach, what her baby bump really brought out of.

Cate wasn't the maid of honor but she was the one who hand over the rings.

Still her back hurts, it hurts a lot now and Cate can't even sit anywhere now.

But she also tired because of the lack of sleep.

She didn't tell anyone about that because she didn't want to ruin the wedding.

When she got down the stairs, she saw her brothers standing there, both in a black suit with white shirts.

They were breathless when they saw their sister in her dress.

Before Dean could even speak, the doorbell rang.

Gabe stood by the door and he took Sam with him.

Cate volunteer her Caslynn to be the wedding car and she already gave Cas the speech about it.

Dean and Cate took Baby with them and when they drove, Cate almost screamed in pain.

'Are you all right Cate?' Dean asked.

'I'll have to because there's no way I'm ruining this day' Cate said.

'You are on your feet since this morning and you think we don't notice that the pain in your back is worse now'

'I needed to finish the wedding cake and the pain is terrible'

They arrived at the place where Sam and Gabe would be married and after Dean parked his car, they walked to their spot .

All the guest were arrived and the ceremony began.

Everything went according to the book, although Cate struggled to her aching back to hide from the others.

After the ceremony, they all go to the restaurant and the cake was cut.

Jimmy was talking to Cas about Cate.

'Cas, you do know that Cate is already in labor now.'

'Is that so, because the gynecologist said it was normal to have pain in her back.'

'It is but this isn't a regular pain, those are contractions'

Cas looked at Cate, who couldn't sit anymore and was walking around.

Even when everybody said to her to sit, she was walking because that was the only way, she could deal with the pain.

Cate didn't even eat the cake and she was struggling with the pain.

Cas had packed her bag, just in case and put it in Cate's car.

Then Sam was throwing the bouquet and all the ladies who aren't married yet, were standing on the spot.

Cate stood there too and when Sam threw the bouquet, Cate caught it and not long after she screamed that her water broke.

Cas stood right behind her and took her to a chair, Dean called the hospital and Jimmy took the keys of Cas.

Dean, Jimmy, Cas and Cate left the party not long after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour, Cate was already in her ACDC shirt on the bed and the contractions became heavier.

She didn't want drugs and Cas stood by her.

Dean and Jimmy were in the waiting room, call the others to update them.

After half an hour, Cate was ready to push and Cas sat behind her, telling her that she was doing great and she have to hang on.

She got the sign to push and after 12 minutes, James Tristan Winchester-Novak was born.

Jamy looked just like Cate, brown hair and he had the blue eyes which became brown later.

Cas took the scissor and cut the navel cord.

After that Jamy was lying on his mother's chest packed in a baby blanket.

Cate looked at Cas and Cas looked at Cate before their eyes began to tear.

The nurse took Jamy and they weighed him and was measuring his height.

After that she clothed him and pulled him into a blanket, while Cate was having a shower.

After an hour, Cate was in her room with her son and Cas, when Dean and Jimmy came into the room.

When Dean took his nephew into his arms, some tears were on his cheeks.

Jimmy took a picture and send it to Gabe with the announcement that James Tristan Winchester-Novak was born on July 16 2004, time of birth 19:30, length 54 cm and weight 8 pounds.

When Gabe got the message, he took a mic and told the guests that Cate had given birth to a baby boy.

Everybody was happy for the newly parents and they all wrote something for them.

Mary and John left the party and went to the hospital to see their first grandson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Sam, Gabe, Jimmy, Amelia, Claire and Pam came to Cas and Cate's home to see their nephew.

Claire couldn't believe her eyes, Jamy was a beautiful baby.

Amelia told her to be careful with the baby because he's so fragile.

Cate looked tired and Cas walked to her and whispered something in her ear.

Cate walked to her bedroom and took a nap.

'Poor girl, she was up for 3 nights and she's exhausted' Amelia said.

Jimmy had Jamy in his arms and he was proud of Cate.

'Does her twin know about Jamy?' He asked.

'No, apparently Carol choose the side of her parents and she can't believe that Thomas was abusing Cate' Cas said.

'What about Luke, does he believe her parents too?' Gabe asked.

'Luke and Carol aren't together anymore because Luke didn't believe that crap story from her parents.' Cas said.

'And Luke joined the army 2 years ago, so we don't know where he is stationed and Cate has sent a text to him yesterday to tell him that Jamy was born'

'So she lost her twin for the second time' Pam said.

'Actually we weren't that close anymore after she came back, she knows that I didn't buy any crap from her anymore and she didn't like it because she was just as bad as her parents, so I wasn't sad when I "lost" her again.' Cate said when she walked into the living room.

'Shouldn't you be in bed ?' Dean asked.

'Nature calls and I need a bottle of water.' Cate said.

Cate walked to the kitchen and got the bottle before she got to the bathroom.

When she was out of ear sight, Amelia asked Cas about Cate and him.

Cas said that nothing was changed, that Cate and he didn't kiss each other and he doesn't know if they ever gonna be together again.

' She'll come around, Cas, when I just gave birth to Claire, I could not have affection for Jimmy but eventually that became good again.' Amelia said.

'That's not the same Amy, she let me sleep on the couch' Cas said.

'That's true, You and Cate are Jamy's parents but you two broke up before college and Cate is scared that you would leave her again.' Amelia said.

'It's just like senior year, let her know you'll be there for her again and she'll come around' Jimmy said.

'Yeah after the trial, that was three months after I knocked out that SOB' Cas said.

'But she loved you from the day that the whole school found out about her being abused.' Jimmy said.

Cas didn't know what to say after that and he took his son from his twin.

'We all know you still love her and she still love you but give her a couple weeks, three months top and you'll see' Amelia said.

After that the visitors left, giving the newly parents and the baby their rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cate and Cas didn't have to send many birth cards to relatives and friends but they did send one to Thomas and Nicole after Cate had consulted with her lawyer about whether or not to send a card to them.

There was a note saying that they had this only chance to respond but they don't have the right to know their grandson.

Cas even send a card to his mother with the same note.

They all responded with congratulations and hoping that Cas and Cate both were doing better than they ever did.

Now it's been three months after the birth and Cas still sleeps on the couch.

He's thinking to go back at his own apartment, now that Zoey went back to her home.

Cate and he are fighting all the time, Cas wants to sleep next to her but Cate reject that.

Cas doesn't know what to do and he thinks about to ask for advice on this topic to Mary.

He called Mary and they talked about lighter topics before he asked her for advice.

Mary told him to go back at his apartment and hopefully Cate would come around.

Cas said he couldn't let Cate raise Jamy on her own.

Mary said that he always can help her whenever she need it.

Cas thanked Mary and he was packing his bag.

Not long after he wrote a note to Cate and walked out of her apartment.

When Cate woke up because Jamy was crying, she got up, go to the nursery, picked up Jamy and walked to the living room.

She puts Jamy in the playpen and walked to the kitchen to make a bottle.

When she fed Jamy, she noticed the note on the coffee table.

Jamy finished the bottle and Cate let him burp before she changed his diaper.

When she was finished, she puts Jamy in the playpen, made some coffee, sat on the couch with a cup of coffee and read the note.

On the note was written in neatly handwriting :

_Dear Cate._

_I'm going back to my apartment because after a year of sleeping on the couch (most of the time it was my choice because of Daphne) I want to sleep in a bed._

_Don't worry, I'll still keep my promise, I'll be there for you and Jamy if you need it._

_But we fight a lot Cate and that isn't good for Jamy._

_I know I don't have patience with you and I'm sorry for that._

_I love you and I don't know what to do now._

_So I think about what's good for us and Jamy and this is for the best._

_But that doesn't mean that I give up on us, I'm just giving you time to think about us._

_But whatever you decide, I will always love you and will always be there for you and Jamy._

_I'll be waiting for you until you tell me what your decision is._

_Love you _

_Castiel._

Cate was crying, she didn't want Cas to leave but she couldn't let Cas in.

Cate wasn't happy with her body after the pregnancy and she was on a diet and going to the gym to have her figure back.

She had almost her figure back and despite the stretch marks, she had again a sexy body.

She couldn't bother about that, her body wasn't exactly free from scars before the pregnancy.

But she had to do this before she let Cas know that she want to be with him for the rest of her life.

After she finished her coffee, she gave Jamy a bath and she took a shower.

Then she and Jamy went to the bakery, where Cate could do the things she liked.

That evening, Cas came to babysit Jamy when Cate was going to the gym.

It was awkward and Cate left the apartment to go to the gym.

Cate didn't like strength or cardio training and she was not the type for aerobics.

Cate decided after six weeks to go on street dance and did some cardio on the side.

Cate was letting everything go when she was dancing.

After that, her personal trainer Carlo was measuring her waist line and her weight.

She had her figure back and she didn't have to do Cardio anymore.

Cate thanked Carlo for his faith in her and after a shower, she went home.

When she got home, she saw Cas on the couch, singing a lullaby for Jamy.

She walked to the couch and she said she was home.

Cas looked at her and saw that Cate wasn't wearing the usual hoodie and sweatpants.

Cate was wearing a black tight jeans with a very sexy black shirt, showing her sexy body.

Her hair was wet and Cas in medically knew that Cate was insecure about her body after she gave birth to Jamy.

Cas stood up and walked to the nursery to put Jamy in his crib.

Meanwhile Cate was taking two soda cans out the fridge and gave one to Cas when he came back.

Cas opened the can and took a sip before he said: 'Why didn't you tell me, you didn't want me to see your body after Jamy was born.'

Cate looked at the counter and said: 'I was insecure, I have some stretch marks and my body was hanging.'

'So what, we both know why and I never would say something about it'

'I know Cas but I didn't feel sexy anymore and I wanted to be a sexy mom, like I always said'

'You are a sexy mom, even when you have some loose skin'

'Well my breasts are still bigger than before'

'Oh yeah, you didn't have that much before but I like it a lot better'

'Yeah me too Cas'

'So what happens now?' Cas asked her.

Cate walked to him, put her arms around his waist and said: 'Castiel Novak, I'm still loving you and I want you to be in my life, if you want it too.'

'Do I have to move out and move back in here ?'

'No you don't have to, we'll take it slow on that department'

'Cate are you telling me that we are together now?'

'No how could you think about that?' Cate said sarcastic 'Of course I mean that silly'

Cas smiled and put his arms around her, looking into her eyes as they both close the distance between their lips.

The kiss was sweet and familiar first and after that Cas begged for entrance with his tongue and Cate complied .

Cas deepened the kiss and Cate moaned to the kiss.

Cas felt himself getting hard but even if he want to make love to Cate, he broke the kiss and said that they couldn't do that.

'Why not ?' Cate asked.

'Well I know I always wanted two or three kids and all the sappy things but it's too soon to have another baby.'

'Cas I have an IUD placed six weeks ago, so I can't get pregnant'

'And you didn't even tell me that?'

'You knew that I was going to the doctor for consulting birth control but I didn't know that they placed one on the same day.'

Cas smiled and he kissed her again.

'But still, it's too soon, you know I'm a kind of old fashion and would like to take you on a date first.'

'Just like our very first date ?'

'Yes but I won't take you bowling, I rather take you to the movie'

'Can we eat a burger instead of going to a restaurant ?'

'Sure Cate, I'm not a fan of it either'

'When ?'

'This Friday ?'

'I'll have to find a babysitter for Jamy'

'Kid have 3 uncles, one aunt and his grandparents who loved to babysit'

'I know but Mom's always going to her book club, Dad is working late, most of the time, Dean is working late too, Pam is doing the administration and our younger brothers are having the "Friday evening tradition".'

'Well you just ask and if they all are occupied, than we call that babysitting central.'

'That we can do'

They smiled at each other and kissed.

**AN: I was making the wedding and the birth a little shorter because the wedding wasn't the main story and nobody wants to read the whole birth scene.**

**The way Cate gave birth to her son is based on my own birth of my son.**

**Only the place and what I was doing isn't the same as Cate's.**

**And the date of birth aren't the same too**

**Now enough about that and hope you liked it.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	4. Their second first date

******AN: Sorry that i didn't updated for a while but my inspiration was down the drain and i couldn't get a perfect chapter.**

**So i was given some time to come up with a in my eyes perfect chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

That Friday was sooner than expected and Cate brought Jamy to Sam and Gabe, who were willing to babysit their nephew for the whole weekend.

'Don't forget his bath after his last bottle for the night, Jamy can't sleep without his bath' Cate said.

'We know Cate, don't worry .' Sam said.

'Don't give him any candy Gabriel !'

'He won't, but we'll have crackers for him' Sam said, while Gabe was pouting.

Cate had to smile, if she wanted to say something important to Gabe, she said his full name and Gabe didn't like that at all.

'If something happens, you've got the phone numbers of our cell and the doctor'

'Yes Cate don't worry, we've got it' Gabe said.

'I know but it is the first time that Jamy doesn't sleep at home'

'Cate everything is gonna be all right .' Sam reassured her.

'Okay, I'll have to go and freak out on what I should wear and how to do my hair'

'That black badass shirt, some black jeans that hugged your ass, those boots you always wear and just let your hair down and Cas won't be able to hold his hands or his eyes off you' Gabe said.

'Thank you Gabe, you always know what I should wear' Cate said.

'It's my pleasure, so now get the heck out of here and get ready for your date' Gabe said.

'Okay' Cate said while giving her son a kiss 'Be good for uncle Sammy and Gabby, bye bye mommy loves you' she said to Jamy.

'Bye mommy' Sam said with a childish voice while he grabbed Jamy's arm to wave to Cate.

And Cate left the house with tears in her eyes.

When Cate came home, she in medically took her clothes off and stepped into the shower.

She felt the hot spray on her skin and she relaxed .

She washed her hair and washed her body .

When she was finished, she turned off the taps and stepped out of the shower.

With a towel around her body, she walked to her bedroom and turn on the radio.

The song For your entertainment blast through the speakers and Cate was dancing on the song while she picked her outfit for the date.

Cate did her makeup, blow dry her hair and brushed her teeth before she dressed herself.

She looked in the mirror and she was happy with it.

An hour later, Cas stood in the doorway to take her on a date.

He gave her a single red rose and Cate took it, gave him a kiss, put the rose in a vase and took her jacket and bag.

'Ready ?' Cas asked.

'I'm ready' Cate said and they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They got to the local diner first and they talked about everything.

Cas ordered a soda and a bacon cheeseburger with fries for himself and Cate ordered a chocolate milkshake and a cheeseburger with fries.

'Which movie are we going to?' Cate asked.

'Well I thought that since you've already read the book, we are going to Bridget Jones's Diary: The edge of reason' Cas responded

Cate's eyes lit up, she wanted to see that movie so bad and Cas smiled.

'How did you know ?' Cate said.

'Because I know you wanted to see that movie' Cas said.

They finished their meal and they shared a slice of apple pie as a dessert.

Cas paid for the food with a tip for the waitress and they went to the movie theater.

Cas bought them tickets, a big popcorn, 2 large soda's and two bags of potato chips.

They took their seats and the movie starts.

Cas puts his arm round Cate's shoulder, gave her a kiss and smiled to her before he watched the screen.

Cate smiled too and took a hand of popcorn while she watched the movie.

After the movie was finished, Cas took her to the park.

They walked hand in hand and they didn't notice that they walked into a flasher.

The flasher saw them and stood before them, opened his trench coat and showed his naked body to the amorous couple.

Cas and Cate saw him and they barely contain their laughter.

'That's all you've got?' Cate asked 'His junk are more bigger than yours' her finger points to Cas, who was really burst in laughter any minute.

The flasher ran away, not knowing that Cas took a picture of him.

Cas and Cate looked at each other and burst into tears of laughter.

'That's called a perfect date for us, food, movie, a walk in the park and on top of that, a not so big shaped flasher' Cate said after 5 minutes.

'I even took a picture for the cops' Cas said.

'Let's call them' Cate said.

Cas dialed the number and told the cops what happened.

Ten minutes after that, the cops were questioning Cas and Cate separately and search the whole park for the flasher.

Cas showed the officer the picture of the flasher and the officer said that Cas have to come to the station, so they can print the photo.

Cas and Cate walked to the car and let the officers take them to the station.

Cate got a seat in the waiting room and a female officer offered Cate some coffee, which Cate gladly accept.

'I heard from my colleague what you said to the flasher and I have to tell you, I could never say something like that because of the shock' the officer said.

Cate had to smile and said: 'That's because I'm used to see naked guys when I was a teenager.'

'You've seen a flasher before?' the officer said.

'No, I have two brothers, one is gay and the other is bi and they always walked naked in the house when our parents weren't home, so I'm used to it.' Cate said.

'Yeah Dean and Sam Winchester, nice guys, always ready to help but I don't recall they have a sister and you don't look like them.'

'They adopted me when I was 17 after everyone found out, I was abused by my biological father'

'Wait a minute, I know about a similar case, daughter was neglect and abused, the father was dealing drugs and the mother was a stripper.'

'Yeah My parents did that to.'

'Are you Cate-Lynn Di Angelo?'

'Not anymore but it was my name before the adoption'

'My sister was on that case, Daisy Smith, a social worker'

'Yeah I remember her, she was nice and she listened to me when I suggested to live with the Winchesters'

'She was happy when John and Mary adopted you'

'Yeah I know, it was a very emotional day for us all'

'You know, she still wonders how you doing.'

'Tell her to call me, my number is on the file'

'I will, nice to meet you Cate'

'It's nice to meet you…..?'

'Danielle, but call me Dani'

'Nice to meet you Dani'

Dani left and Cas came into the room.

'I'm ready, let me take you home.' Cas said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Cas walked Cate to her door, he said that he won't pressure her and after a kiss, Cas walked to his door and said goodnight.

Cate was disappointed because she expected that Cas would make love with her.

When she walked into her apartment, she was thinking about Cas.

'Did I do something wrong, did my hair look funny or was it a mistake ?' Cate couldn't let go and she changed her clothes.

She did her hair in a ponytail, put her black sweatpants on and her jacket with hood before she got her keys and walked out of her apartment to go to Cas.

She knocked on the door and when Cas opened the door, wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, Cate kissed him and told him that she wants him.

'How about Jamy ?' Cas asked her.

'Jamy is with our brothers and they bring him back Sunday' Cate replied.

Cas pulled her in and closed the door before he kissed her hard and led her to his bedroom.

When Cate felt the bed, Cas pushed her on the bed and they continued kissing, only to break away for air and get rid of the clothes.

When they both were naked, Cas looked at Cate's body before he said that she is gorgeous.

Cate was blushing and she climbed on top of Cas.

Cate kissed his lips and his neck before she licked the sensitive spot and sucked a hickey in his neck.

'Oh my goodness Cate' Cas moaned and Cate smiled against his skin while she kissed his chest.

She licked and sucked on his right nipple and heard Cas moaning her name before she gave his left nipple the same care.

Cas put his hands under his head and watched Cate, who was now licking his belly down to his erection.

His cock was leaking pre-cum and Cate licked it off before she looked at Cas with a surprised face.

'You drink pineapple juice ?' she asked.

'Yes, I know how bitter my semen taste and we both know that pineapple juice makes semen taste better' Cas answered before he kissed her.

Cate smiled and went back to his cock, licking the top and the head before she took his whole length in her mouth and hollow her cheeks before she sucked him.

'Oh Cate' Cas moaned and Cate continued.

Cas had his right hand in her hair, signaling that Cate had to stop before he blows his semen in her mouth but Cate was sucking harder until Cas Came in her mouth, screaming her name.

Cate swallowed his cum and still sucking him through his orgasm till Cas pulled her up.

She let go with a pop and kissed Cas, letting him taste his own cum.

'That's hot' Cas said between kisses ' Why didn't you stop?'

'Didn't want to' Cate said while kissing him.

Cas flipped them over, so Cate was lying on her back while Cas was kissing, licking and sucking her body from her head to her belly and gave her nipples a very hot licking and sucking, causing Cate to moan out his name.

Cas smiled, knowing that Cate still get turned on when he is teasing her.

Then he licked his way down to that special spot between her legs and licked her clitoris while he pushed his fingers in her vagina and fingered her.

'Cas I'm gonna come' Cate moaned after a while and in seconds she was screaming his name when she climaxed.

Cas kissed her on her mouth, let her taste her own juice and was turned on again.

'Ready for round two or do you want something to eat first ?'

Cate was breathing heavily and said : 'Something to drink'.

Cas smiled and get off the bed to get a bottle of water.

He returned in medically and Cate smiled at him while she drank half of the bottle.

When he took the bottle from her and put it on the nightstand, she spread her legs again and stroke his cock.

'Horny little bitch are you' Cas said smiling and Cate put her devilish innocents face on before she smiled back.

'I want you to fuck me into the mattress' Cate said.

'I can't do that' Cas said 'But I'll make love to you so hard into the mattress'

Cate moaned and rocked her hips against his erection, signaling to speed up the pace.

Cas put her legs on his shoulders and pushed himself in, let her adjust to his length before he can make love to her.

'Cas, I have given birth three months ago and it's still loose down there, so move already.'

Cas kissed her before he gently thrust in her.

They both moaned to the sensation and Cate began to thrust back.

'I'm not made of sugar so, speed up the pace and do it harder'

Cas smiled and began to thrust her hard and fast, bruising on her g-spot.

Then Cas lift her up until she sat on his lap for a different angle and they both thrust harder and faster.

'Cate, I'm close' Cas moaned while he thrust into her.

'Cas I'm close too' Cate moaned while rocking her hips for some friction.

Cas stroke his finger on her clitoris and that was all Cate need before she came screaming out her lovers name.

A couple thrust later, Cas came screaming out his lovers name and they crashed on the bed, catching their breathe.

'That was mind-blowing' Cate said.

'Yeah it was' Cas said before he kissed her and rolled to her side.

They both were laying under the sheets, Cas laid on his back and Cate was laying on her side with her head in the crook of his neck.

Cas put his arms around her and said 'mine' to her.

Cate said ' Finally' before they both drifted to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Reviews and faves are welcome**


	5. The last month

**Warning, this Chapter containes swearing, hints of pornographic pictures of childeren and Drugs trafficking**

**Also this chapter contains (i hope) very good jokes so be prepared for it.**

**Also i'll have to say: All supernatural Characters are owned by Eric Kripke and CW, I only play with them.**

**Now on with the story**

**Chapter 5**

A week after their date, Cate and Cas were at Dean and Pam's house for dinner.

Jamy was sleeping in his stroller after Cas had fed him and changed his diaper.

They were all in the living room, watching the news on the TV.

Suddenly the reporter said that a man in Kansas City was arrested because he had much resembled the flasher, who was showing his naked body to the people in a park in Lawrence for weeks.

A picture was showed of the man and Cas and Cate were laughing with tears in their eyes.

'So that's how he look with his clothes on' Cas said.

'Yeah but I can't help it, I'm automatically watch his certain part below the belt.'

'Yeah it was cold that day, maybe it's bigger now.'

Cas and Cate were looking at each other before they burst into laughter again.

'Care to elaborate guys' Dean said.

Cate told their friends what happened when they walked through the park and that they met the flasher.

'No way, did you really said that?' Pam asked.

'Yep Cate said that to the flasher' Cas said while he couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

Everybody burst in laughter too and after ten minutes, they were having stomach ache from laughter.

'Heey guys, do you remember Daisy Smith, well everyone except Pam of course.' Cate said.

'Yeah that was the woman, who worked for the social services right ?' Dean said.

'You mean the one, who worked on your case Cate?' Gabe asked.

'Yes, she was the one who has done everything for me at that time'

'Do I want to know this ?' Pam asked.

Cate looked at her and told her that Daisy was the social worker, who had arranged with her superiors that Cate was placed in the loving care of Mary and John and she even helped with the adoption papers.

'Yeah I know her, nice woman, also she was not a lot older than we are now' Sam said.

'She was twenty-five back then and I'm twenty-five now' Cate said.

'But what about her.' Cas asked

'That officer I was talking when I was waiting for you at the station?' Cate said 'That's Dani, Daisy's little sister and she said to me that Daisy is curious about me.'

'So are you gonna meet Daisy again ?' Pam asked.

Cate smiled and said: 'Yes, I spoke to her on the phone yesterday and we arranged a meeting at the bakery tomorrow .'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After she closed the bakery and sent her employee's Mandy and Kelly home, Cate was cleaning up the bakery, when a soft knock was heard.

Cate walked to the door and she saw Daisy standing there.

Cate opens the door and said come in to Daisy.

'Hey, I wasn't sure that I was at the right place but how many bakeries are called Angel's Bakery in Lawrence.' Daisy said.

'Just this one, want some coffee ?' Cate said.

Daisy nods and said she wants a cappuccino .

Cate smiled and was making two cappuccinos.

'Do you want some cake or pie ?'

'Sure I'd like some cake'

'Come here, you can choose between them'

'Okay but aren't you get in trouble for that'

'Don't worry, it's my bakery, I'm the owner'

'Wait, this is your bakery ?'

'Yes, bought it for a nice price and after some clean up, I'm making a living, baking pies and cake'

Daisy walked to the kitchen and saw a delicious cake.

'I want that one, it looks delicious'

'That's the mild Gabriel cake, without the tabasco'

' You mean the one you made for Gabe as a prank ?'

'Well that was the pie version but yes same idea, that one is the most famous round here with the Sammy pie.' Cate said while she cut two slices and puts them on the plates.

They both walked to a booth with the cake and their coffee and they sat down.

'So what more new in your life ?' Daisy asked.

'Well believe it or not but I have a son, his name is Jamy' Cate said.

'Really, I always thought that you wouldn't start a family before you turn thirty'

'Well, Jamy wasn't planned and his biological father doesn't want to deal with it'

'Wait, Cas don't want to raise him?'

'Cas do want to raise him, oh you thought that Cas is the father?'

'Well yes, you two were a cute couple back then'

'Yes but we broke up before graduation because I went to Lawrence university and Cas went to Harvard.'

'I was study psychology and pastry, got graduate from both and went straight to Seattle for two years, when everything was changing.'

How come ?' Daisy asked before she took a bit and chewed that heavenly cake

'I had to marry a guy named Dick, who was a dick and I run away with friends to Vegas, when I met a guy named Jason and we hit it off'

'I barely knew that guy for two hours and we got married, He got beaten by Dick the next day, we filled for a divorce and after nine weeks I found out I was pregnant by my ex-husband.'

'What happened then'

'I couldn't break off the pregnancy, so I asked Jase about it, He said that he didn't want to raise it and gave me a lot of money for the baby.'

'But we both knew that I couldn't stay there, so he and his girlfriend helped me to move back in Lawrence and that's the last time I saw him.'

'But how can you tell that Cas want to raise Jamy?'

'Because we reunite here when they all had to taste all different kinds of pie and cake for Sam and Gabe's wedding'

'So imagine how shocked they were, when they found out that I have a bakery and was already in my third trimester'

'Well I would be but Sam and Gabe are now married and how about Dean and the others?'

'Believe it or not but Dean is settled with Pam, she was my roommate at college, Jimmy is married to Amelia after their second year in college and they have a four year old daughter, Claire, Michael and Adam are still together but we don't stay in touch that much and Cas had trouble with a woman, who claimed to be his wife and she hates me.'

'Is he still with her?'

'No, I had to admit her in the asylum after she attacked Cas and her sister Zoey was relieved about that.'

'But after a while, Cas came to me and said that he wanted to raise Jamy with me and I agreed but we didn't had a relationship at that time'

'So Cas feel like the father but he don't have you?'

'We are together now, but we don't live together in one apartment and Cas wanted to be the father and he even sign the papers of his acknowledge as the father.'

'Jamy's full name is actually James Tristan Winchester-Novak, Named after his uncles and grandfather who died almost five years ago.'

'James Novak, who owned the Novak salvage ?'

'Yes, but Dad and Bobby Singer bought it from Cas, he inherited the garage after James died.'

'What a story' Daisy said and Cate smiled: 'Oh you don't know half of it'

They talked a lot and Cate told her everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's was Christmas and everybody were in John and Mary's house for the holidays.

Mary, Ellen, Jo, Pam, Amelia and Cate were in the kitchen, making dinner.

Pam and Jo were busy with the turkey, Amelia and Mary were in charge of the vegetables, Ellen was in charge of the potatoes and gravy and of course Cate was making the pies.

'So I need some carrots, tabasco, butter, gummibears, chocolate and apples' Cate said.

Amelia and Pam were looking strange at Cate.

'I making the Sammy, the Gabriel, the chocolate and the apple pie, I got to make my brothers happy' Cate said.

'Can we pull a prank on Sam again?' Jo asked.

'Yep, I pour some tabasco in his pie and hopefully he's gonna make bitchface nr 150' Cate smiled.

'Oh are you and Dean not done messing with Sam?' Mary asked.

'No mom, You know us, it's our duty to mess with Sammy' Cate said.

Cas came into the kitchen with Jamy's bottle and said: 'All right who's in charge of the bottle warming?'

'Oh the microwave is there, you can do it yourself' Mary said.

'Thank you Mary, the guys were betting when I got removed from the kitchen and I said that, you were letting me to warm the bottle myself.' Cas said.

'How much is at stake?' Mary asked.

'All together, two hundred dollars, that is for Jamy of course' Cas said.

'Who's betting?' Cate asked.

'Sam, Gabe, Dean and John for fifty each' Cas said.

The girls were laughing and at that moment the bottle was ready.

Cas got to taste the filling of the turkey, the apple pie, got some gummibears and he tasted the veggies before he returned to the living room.

The girls heard the guys yelling and they couldn't hold back their laughter.

Cate was done with the pies and she placed it in the oven.

After that, Cate cut a few strawberries for the chocolate pie and she helped Amelia with the veggies.

Amelia and Pam asked themselves both on what was going on with that bet and Cas.

'Well we are busy with the food, so no men allowed here and if they come to the kitchen, we kick them out.' Cate said.

Dean came into the kitchen and Ellen, Mary, Jo and Cate were screaming GET OUT.

Dean went back and Cate said: ' That was the demonstration and in one second, that's a new record girls'

Pam had to smile and Amelia was laughing.

Cate took a tray, opened the fridge, took 8 bottles of beer and 4 cans of mountain dew, put them on the tray and walked to the living room.

A loud cheer was heard and Cate returned after five minutes.

'Is Jamy doing alright ?' Mary asked.

'Yes, Dean is feeding him the bottle' Cate said.

Pam was nervous and Cate saw that.

'Pam, what's wrong?' Cate asked.

Pam took a big breath and told the women that's she's pregnant but Dean doesn't know and she doesn't know how to tell him.

'Wait till Dean have his slice of apple pie and then tell him' Cate said 'He won't get mad at you when he have his pie waiting for him'

'But doesn't he miss Sam's reaction to the pie?' Amelia said.

'No Dean will wait to eat the pie till Sam's taste his own pie' Cate said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour, they were eating dinner and Ellen, Pam, Jo and Mary were complimented about the food.

When everybody finished their meal, all the women were clearing the table and bringing the pies, plates and forks.

Cate brought her famous Sammy and Gabriel pies and gave them to Sam and Gabe.

When everybody had their slice, they began to eat.

Sam took a bite, chewed and swallowed before he yelled and run for the sugar jar.

Gabe was looking at Dean and Cate, who were laughing their ass off.

Sam came back, looked at his brother and sister and he pulled a bitchface.

'Ladies and gentleman, it's a miracle, Bitchface nr 150 is finally born on the first day of Christmas' Cate said while laughing.

'Now we are satisfied' Dean said.

Dean took a bit of his pie when Pam said : ' Dean, I'm pregnant'

Everyone was silent and Dean swallowed his bite before he got to speak.

'Are you joking me ?'

'No'

'How could this happen?'

'Oh man, didn't you had the talk about the birds and the bees ?' Cate said : 'It happens when a boy sticks his sword into a girl and spread his oil in her belly, In the belly of that girl there is a little monster who love that type of oil, especially when the oil is pineapple flavored and eat that oil, than that little monster become bigger and VOILA there is a baby!'

Jimmy couldn't hold his laughter and Amelia was surprised.

'There are kids listening, so I had to make it a fairytale version of it' Cate said.

'But I'm too young to be a dad' Dean said.

'Dean, you'll be twenty-six next month and I was twenty-four when Jamy was born, Jimmy and Amelia were twenty-one when Claire was born, so you're not too young' Cate said.

'I'm not good with kids'

'That's not true, you are great with them'

'All the kids hates me'

'Claire thinks you are her hero and Jamy is crazy about you'

'I won't be a good father'

'Mom and dad have raised you in a loving home and that's the perfect example for you'

'Dean, I know you are scared but believe me, you are great with Jamy and Claire and I know how you looked when you held Jamy in your arms for the first time.'

'How can you say that Cate, you are the best mom, Jamy can have and I'm a man'

'Dean, don't forget that I am biologically a Di Angelo and for 17 years, I was raised in an abusive home, not only physically but also mentally and I'm doing just fine with Jamy for now'

'Dean, Cate was scared too, scared about she could be abusive to Jamy but we all know that in the few months Cate lived here, she was happier than she was before' Cas said

'I'm treating women like shit' Dean said 'So how can I be a good father'

'Dean, Family is important to you, how much didn't I heard you say that nobody should mess with Mom, Sam, Jo and me ?' Cate said 'And since you and Pam are a couple, you've changed and you treat her like a princess'

'Dean, I know you want a family of your own, just like Cate, Cas and Jimmy have.' Sam said.

'Do I heard your clock talking Samantha ?' Dean said 'Always knew you were the girly one'

'Dean you're such a jerk and yes Gabe and I want to have kids too' Sam said.

'Samantha, for the three of us you are the only Winchester, who is married, so you are allowed to want kids.' Cate said smiling.

'It's still Sam and I'm not girly' Sam said while he pulls out bitchface nr 31.

'But you're right, I can be a good father, who else can teach our kid about the best cars and music?' Dean said.

'And even important, how to screw with uncle Sammy' Cate said.

Dean smiled and gave Pam a kiss.

'So we're having a baby ?' Pam asked.

'Yes we're having a baby but we have to marry before the baby is born' Dean said.

'Oh no, I'm not the type for a dress and fancy stuff' Pam said.

'Well we could go to the capital of the sins and I know just the perfect chapel for you' Cate said.

'Cate, what are you talking about?' Dean asked.

'I'm talking about Vegas and you two can get married in the chapel, where I was married' Cate said.

'It's a great idea, just perfect for us' Pam said

Dean smiled and ate the rest of his pie before he and the other men were doing the dishes.

When the men were done with the dishes, they came to the living room and sat down.

Claire and Jamy were sleeping upstairs, Claire sleep in Cate's old room and Jamy sleep in Dean's old room.

Cate's cellphone rang and Cate looked at the screen.

'Oh it's DR. Mcdreamy, he's a friend of mine in Seattle, Listen who I answer the phone' Cate said before she answered it.

'This is the hotline for all doctors across America, would you like to pant, press 1, do you want to hear panting, press 2 and would you like to wish a Merry Christmas to Cate-Lynn, Please call later, she's having a sex marathon with her boyfriend and her favorite brother.' Cate said while Sam said: 'TMI Cate, I need fucking Brain bleach again'

'Hi Cate. Couldn't you answered the phone more seriously' the other voice said.

'You know me Pat, always joking with my friends' Cate said.

'Well we want you to say that from a peculiar elevator in a peculiar hospital in Seattle, we wish you a merry Christmas' Pat said.

'Aww Thank you, wait you are in the elevator?' Cate said.

'Yes' was the answer from nearly 10 throats on the other side of the line.

'I'm almost afraid to ask, but are you naked, do you have enough condoms, are the men have been drinking pineapple juice and which flavors does the lube have?' Cate said smiling.

'Very funny Cate' another voice was heard.

'Yeah you love it Eric!' Cate said

They hung up and Cate told the others who they are.

After that Cate's phone was ringing again.

'Oh no, big asshole is calling me' Cate said

'Well answer it' Dean said.

'This is the red plant red bull shit, we sell bullshit, nothing but bullshit and just bullshit and we know when a fucking violin dialing * beep * sorry our bastard alarm goes off, so what asshole has the nerve to us now to call his bullshit?'

'Stop that Cate-Lynn, this is Dick Roman speaking, you know your fiancée?' The voice on the phone said.

'No sorry Dickhead, don't remember being engaged with a guy named Dick Roman, oh my battery is low, quick guys get the charger before…..' Cate said and then she hung up.

'So that's Dick' Cas said after five minutes of laughter.

'Yup' Cate said popping the p 'That's the asshole.

The phone rang again with Dick on the screen.

'What do you want asshole' Cate said

'I think it's time to come home, we have a wedding to arrange and if you don't come home, I'll make sure that you never work as a psychologist again' Dick said.

'I'm sorry, what did you say, me come home and marry your pathetic being ?' Cate said.

'Cate, it isn't the time to make jokes, you come here or I'll find you and drag you back here' Dick screamed.

'Sorry, but I'm already married and I have a son to protect from asshole like you, plus I'm already home here with my family.' Cate said.

'Yeah right and I'm the tooth fairy' Dick said.

'Finally Dick fucking Roman admits he is a fairy, good for you but don't you have some young boys to harass now' Cate said .

'I'll find you bitch and I will kill your precious little family and make your life a living hell' Dick yelled.

'Been there, done that' Cate said and with a darker tone she said 'I wouldn't do that if I was you because I can make your life a living purgatory hell .'

'Right, what would you bring with you?' Dick said.

'Oh some stuff I copied on a hard disc drive from your laptop, I sure believe that the cops are interesting about the nude pictures of under aged boys and you perfect little cover of a clinic, which in reality is a drug warehouse and before you asked, I'll have friends by the FBI and they have the hard disc drive, one phone call and your ass is finito' Cate said

'You're bluffing'

'Actually I'm not, just look into your safe, there's a yellow envelope in it'

Cate heard some shuffles and other noises before she heard Dick swearing.

'This isn't over Cate-Lynn Di Angelo' Dick yelled.

'Good luck finding me Dick and I hope that orange suits you, if you find me.' Cate said before she hung up.

After that she called Michael and Adam.

Michael picked up the phone and said : 'Milton residents, this is Michael speaking.'

'Mickey, Merry Christmas and put him up speaker' Cate said

After some noises, they heard Adam and Michael saying Merry Christmas.

All the others were saying it back.

'Cate did you received the present for Jamy, we've sent to you ? Adam asked.

'Yes, Thank you but that isn't the reason I call you' Cate said.

'Did you heard something from Dick?' Michael said.

'Yes, he was treating me that he was going to find me and kill Jamy and Cas' Cate said.

'Tell me you recorded it' Adam said.

'Yes I did' Cate said and she played the conversations for them

'Typical you to say something like that' Adam said.

'Well you both know me' Cate said.

'Luckily for you that he thinks your last name is Di Angelo because he never finds you' Michael said.

'And don't forget that he only look for me in hospitals and not a bakery' Cate said.

'But you know the hard disc drive I gave to you, before I moved back to Lawrence'

'Yes what about that?' Michael said.

'That's Dick's personal stuff on his laptop and it's very interesting' Cate said.

'We know Cate, we already are doing the investigation.' Michael said.

'You mean undercover ?' Cate said.

'Yes but we can tell you nothing about that' Adam said.

'I know and I don't care how you do it, as long is that Dick is going behind bars for this' Cate said.

'We're working on it Cate' Michael said.

'That's all I want guys, have a nice day and you have to come here someday and I'll have some pie ready for you' Cate said.

'We will Cate, Have a nice evening.' Michael said.

'You too, both of you bye' Cate said

'Bye' Michael and Adam say before they hung up.

A few hours later, everybody went home.


	6. Memories, Seattle and Vegas

**Chapter 6**

It was march already and Cate looked back at the last months.

Those months were hectic, Cas got a prize for a beautiful article he wrote about women who owned their own business, Dick got arrested, Cate who had to testify against Dick, Pam and Dean lost their baby but they tried successfully again, The board of directors of the hospital were discharged and Jamy got his first 4 tooth.

Cate is happy with her life, the bakery is successful, Jamy is now eight months old and already have the Winchester-Novak charm and Cas is making her happy too.

Cas looked at his girlfriend and he's happy with her and their son Jamy.

He never could have guessed it, that he would raise a boy who isn't biological his son but he is the father now.

Jamy is looking at his father and Cas smiled at his son.

'You know Jamy, Daddy never stop loving your mommy when we were younger' Cas said.

Cas thought back about high school and he told Jamy about.

_**Flashback**_

_Cas was always looking at the strange girl in high school._

_She had long brown hair, she was about 5'7 and she always hide her face in her hoodie or behind her hair._

_She was bullied by the whole school and even Dean was bullying her._

_Cas didn't know her story and he didn't want to either because she was staring at him and Jimmy on their first day on Lawrence High two years ago._

_But something was familiar about her and Cas couldn't place it either._

_But sometimes, when he was at soccer practice, he saw her staring at him with tears in her eyes._

_Michael told him and Jimmy that Cate-Lynn lost her big sister three years ago and that her parents tell everybody that she is the one to blame._

_Cas always thought that Cate's sister was a few years older and that her parents are grieving about their oldest child._

_He never liked the way she was looking at him and he hated her._

_But after that class, when they were writing for the first time in their notebook, he was determined to know that strange girl._

_When they both open up a little to each other, Cate left the class and forgot their notebook._

_Cas was picking it up, when a certain page caught his eye._

_He saw what Cate wrote about herself, that her life is a living hell and she had to be dead instead of her twin._

_Cas now understands why she looked sad when he and Jimmy were sitting next to each other._

_He went to a copier and copied that page before he saw her and called her._

_Cate was surprised that Cas was calling her and when he gave her the notebook, she was sad again._

_Cas walked away and he couldn't bear to see her so broken._

_That moment was the moment that Cas realized that he was in love with her._

_He didn't say anything about that but he couldn't say to his friends either._

_When he and his friends were at the diner, Cate came for some coffee and Cas knew something was wrong._

_Cate always ordered coffee and pancakes and now she only ordered coffee._

_He said it to his friends and Dean offered his breakfast to her, which was a miracle because Dean never shared his food unless your name was Jimmy or Castiel._

_Cas saw that she was rubbing her stomach and he thought that she was sick._

_But he couldn't lost that feeling that something is very wrong and he finally told them about the letter she wrote about herself._

_Not long after that, the whole school would found out the truth about her, when she collapsed in Creative writing and he saw the bruises on her body._

_Cas couldn't take it, when Cate said that her father abused her , he went back at his own memory._

_The memory about him being abused by his mother._

_Cas blamed himself for not noticing and he had a panic attack._

_When Cate looked at him, he instantly knew that he would never left her side._

_And he never did, unless he got to go home or had other classes than her._

_He kissed her for the first time when she went to the hospital for surgery._

_The second time was on Christmas day, after they visit the graves of Carol and Luke._

_The third time was on their first date and Cas opened up to her and told her about the abuse._

_Cas was happy with her and he hoped that they would be together forever._

_But when Cas got accepted by Princeton and Harvard and Cate got accepted by Yale and The University of Kansas in Lawrence, he knew that they would drift apart._

_He was thinking a lot about that, Cas didn't want to lose Cate forever and he already knew that he want to marry her in the future and start a family._

_He made a decision to break up with her and that decision was the one, he regret it the most._

_**End flashback**_

Cate stood next to Cas, she heard what Cas said to Jamy and she had tears in her eyes.

'I knew it too Cas, you are my first love, my biggest love and my true love' Cate said to him.

'Too bad that I'm not gonna be your first husband' Cas said.

Cate took their son in her arms and said : 'Well it was a stupid mistake.'

'No it wasn't because if you didn't, Jamy wouldn't be born and I still had to deal with Daphne' Cas said.

'About Jamy I'm sure but Daphne is admitted after you showed me your tattoo and I saw my name on it instead of angel of Thursday.' Cate said looking at her son 'It's strange that Jamy look at lot like me but there aren't any traces of Jason'

'Well you don't know that, Jamy is only eight months old and we all change when we grow older' Cas said 'Even you are changed in eight years and so do I'

'I disagree on that, I still see that cute blue eyed captain of the soccer team when I look at you' Cate said.

'But I don't see that broken girl anymore when I look at you, Cate you've become stronger in all those years that I become to think that that strength was the reason, you could pull a fight against Dick.' Cas said.

'That wasn't the only reason, I didn't want Dick to control me because of you.'

'What do you mean ?'

'Castiel Novak, you are the reason that I fought against everyone, let me tell you this, I still have Destiel, I still have the red rose you gave to me on our very first date, I still have our note book, that whiteboard on my dorm room with your little message, all the pictures of us together and our brothers and friends and last but not least, I still have that paper with the article you wrote about me in college.'

'So yes I became stronger and I've changed a lot in eight years but it was all thanks to you and you are the reason, I came back, well I also came back for mom, dad, Dean and Sam but you were the biggest reason.'

'And yes I was scared on how you would react on the fact that I was pregnant and It wasn't yours but I noticed that you would do anything to make me happy, even become a father for Jamy'

Cas looked at Cate with tears in his eyes and he tried to swallow that big lump in his throat.

'And here we are, eight years older, back together like we should and with this little fellow, we are a family and that is what really matters to me, it's what I always wanted' Cate said with tears in her eyes.

Cas couldn't say anything and did the only thing he could do, he kissed her.

That moment past to fast when Jamy began to fuzz.

'Oh Jamy, are you hungry?' Cas said to his son.

Jamy looked at his father and smiled.

When Cas walked to the kitchen to heat up a jar of baby food, Jamy said 'Dada'.

Cas and Cate looked at their son, who had just said his first word and he was calling Cas dada.

'I can't believe he said his first word' Cas said with a single tear in his eyes.

Cate was also in tears and she smiled while saying to Jamy 'That's my boy, you've said your first word.'

'That's our boy' Cas said and he wrapped his arms around his family.

'Dada hum' Jamy said while looking at the kitchen.

'Cas I think that our son wants to eat' Cate said suprisely.

Cas laughed and walked to the kitchen to heat the jar.

An hour later, Dean came to visit and he heard what his nephew said.

Dean wasn't very happy about the fact that he wasn't Jamy first word and not even his second too but when he heard that Cate wasn't his first two words either, he had to smile.

Jamy reached out his arms to him and Dean looked at him.

'What do you want, little guy?' He said.

'De, Aby.' Jamy said.

'Well congratulations Dean, you and Baby are his third and fourth word, he is truly a Winchester.' Cas said.

'Well then I think that Pie and Sammy are next, closely followed by Bitchface and bacon cheeseburger, fries and I'm his tenth word.' Cate said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cate was wrong about being his tenth word, she became the fifth and closely followed by pie, Sammy and Gabby.

In two weeks, Cas and Cate noticed that Jamy was babbling more words than he should be, but hey he is a Winchester-Novak.

It was time for making the trip to Vegas and they all agreed to visit Seattle first.

Sam and Gabe took their seven seat minivan to drive them all.

Sam was the driver and they all had to listen to his music because the rule still stand about driver picks the music and the rest shut their cakehole.

They all, even Gabe, were whining and complaining about Sam's terrible taste of music.

Sam would not listen to his family.

So after a hour, a loud screaming was heard over Britney Spears - Do Somethin' and Cate said: 'Sam, listen to your nephew, even he doesn't like your type of music?'

Sam doesn't want a little tantrum from that little guy and he let Cate change the music.

Inmedically, Led Zeppelin's Stairway to heaven was playing and Jamy was quiet.

'Ha-ha even Jamy can appreciate the classics but hey what do you expect from him when his whole family likes this music.' Dean said.

'Well he gonna sleep soon, this song makes him sleepy' Cas said.

'I should've know that because that music box plays that song' Sam said.

After a few hours, they arrived at the hospital and Sam parked the car.

They all went to the canteen and when they had took their seats, a voices was hearing.

'Cate-Lynn, you're finally here.'

Cate turned around and saw Chyler and her sister Ellen.

'Hey Chyler, Ellen, how are you, still ogling at the two hottest doctors here?' Cate said.

'Yes we do' Lexie said.

Ellen was about to say something when Patrick, Eric, Sandra and Justin came to them to greet Cate.

'Well let me introduce you' Cate said when they all took a seat 'Guys, these are my ex colleagues, Chyler, Ellen, Sandra, Patrick, Eric and Justin and guys, these are my brothers Dean and Sam but he likes to call Samantha or Sammy.'

Sam puts up bitchface nr 41 and Cate was laughing.

'And this is Dean's girlfriend Pamela but call her Pam, the shorty is Gabriel, Gabe for short he's Sammy's husband and well you all know who this hottie is, but in case you've forgot, That's my boyfriend Castiel, Cas for short and that little man over there is the reason I left, that's James, Jamy for short and he's our son.' Cate continued.

'Oh he's cute' Chyler said.

'Yes it's the eyes and my charming smile that makes me… oh you talking about my nephew.' Dean said.

Sam gave Dean bitchface nr 66.

'Does Sam always have that face or does he have a condition ?' Patrick asked.

'Yes Sammy is diagnosed with a serious case of molestiae et frater et soror syndrome, which is the annoying brother and sister syndrome.'

Sam looked at Cate with a new bitchface.

'One of the symptoms is that Sammy here can pull 150 oh no correction 151 different bitch faces' Cate said and she looked at Dean who was ready to fist bump hers.

'And she nailed it again, ladies and Gentleman, you are witnessing the birth of bitchface 151' Dean said while Sam bitchfaced another one.

'Oh my goodness, it's a twin, that's nr 152, well done my big brother well done.' Cate said.

'Thank you, I'm that awesome of course' Dean said.

'Dean I smell your self-esteem' Sam said.

'No Sam, couldn't you hold it up until you were outside' Cate said.

'I thought what do I smell now, are you trying to contaminated the air ?' Dean said.

'Are they always like this' Eric asked.

'No only when Dean and Cate are having frater IMPORTUNUS impetum, the little brother bullying attack seizures, don't worry, it won't last long.' Cas said.

Dean and Cate were quiet and they both looked at Cas.

'Dude you're so hot when you speak Latin' Dean and Cate said together.

'Oh no, now they suffer from a case of triolitus.' Sam said.

'Nope Sammy, just PBT and a lot of ES.'

' What does that mean?' Ellen said.

'Profound Bond Triplets and Eye sexing' Gabe said.

'Dean and Cas are best friends since high school and when our parents took in Cate, Dean and Cas both were in love with her.'

'Wait a minute, did you say Dean fell in love with Cate.' Justin said.

'Yes but more in the way of siblings, but yes I was head over heels about Cate' Dean said.

'But did you three had a threesome in the past?' Sandra asked.

'Yes' Dean, Cas and Cate said.

'Cate, Dean is your brother!'

'Not by blood an whoa Déjà vu all over again' Cate said.

'Not really, there's two of us and I was like first, Jimmy did the second time and now I see no one who look exactly like me ask this.'

'Yes that's true' Cate said.

Cate told her friends about everything, the abuse, the surgery, the trial, the adoption and many more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a while, Cas, Cate, Dean, Pam, Jamy, Sam and Gabe said goodbye to the doctors and went to look for a motel.

When they found one, they heard a voice saying: ' I thought I heard your voice Winchester.'

Cate turned around and saw Jason, her ex-husband.

'Good to see you too Jase, Hi Charlie.' Cate said.

'You look good, what did you do ?' Jase said.

'Oh I gave birth, got to a gym, I doing street dance, got a bakery and I am reunited with your friend Cas.' Cate said.

'He told you that we knew each other?' Jase said.

'Yes he told me.'

'Are you mad?'

'No, you saved me from Dick'

'I heard he was arrested and that you gave them the evidence.'

'Yes I did and I don't regret it'

'Well you shouldn't' Cas said when he stood next to Cate 'Jase, it's good to see you'

'Well same to you' Jason said and pulled Cas in a manly hug.

'How you've been ?' Jason asked Cas.

'Well good actually, Daphne is gone now, we had to admit her in a mental hospital, got my girl back and I got promoted last week.'

When Jason want to say something, Dean called Cate and Cate came to him.

Dean and Cate were talking and Cate took Jamy .

'Dada' Jamy said.

'You want to daddy, Jamy' Cate asked her son and got a smile from her son as his answer.

'Who is that guy?' Dean asked.

'That's Jason, you know my ex-husband and his biological father' Cate said.

'Okay Cate, here is the key to your room, there is a crib for Jamy and other baby stuff and your bags are already in the room.' Dean said.

'Thank you Dean' Cate said, giving her brother a kiss on the cheek.

'You know me, I'll do anything for you three' Dean said and walked away.

Cate walked to Cas, Jason and Charlie.

'He asked for his daddy' Cate said when she stood next to Cas.

'Dada' Jamy said while he stretch his arms out to Cas.

Cas looked at Jamy and took him over from Cate.

'Dada' Jamy said smiling.

'Is that …. my son?' Jason asked.

'Yes his name is Jamy, but as you see Jamy sees Cas as his father' Cate said.

'Jamy ? I thought you was going to name him Tristan' Jason said.

'I did, his name is James Tristan Winchester-Novak, he's named after Jimmy and Cas his father and after Balthazar and my grandfather.' Cate said

'Cate always wanted to name him James but she wanted to ask permission from me and my brothers, which we all granted' Cas said.

'He's cute, how old is he?' Charlie said.

'He was born on July 16th, our brothers wedding day so he's eight months old now.' Cate said.

'And the funny part was that I told her weeks before that I got a feeling that Jamy would be born on that day.' Cas said.

'That is also the reason why Sam and Gabe love Jamy so much' Cate said.

'Well that guy I just saw, is also crazy about Jamy, right?' Jason asked.

'Yes, that's Dean, he and Jimmy were there when I gave birth to Jamy and Dean was the first to hold him, well apart from me of course.' Cate said.

Jason smiled and he said: 'You know, I stand by my decision to not have a part in his life but if he wants to know me if he's sixteen or seventeen, I'll welcome him.'

'We know you do and don't worry, I'll love him as my own, I already did when he wasn't even born' Cas said ' This little guy brought me and Cate together'

'Is that the reason why he have both your names?' Charlie asked.

'Actually Cate always said that if she married, that she would hold her own name but if we are going to marry, she would take my name as well and I always wanted to named Winchester.' Cas said.

'So basically we already agreed that if we married, we want to be named Winchester-Novak and our kids as well but before you ask, no we aren't married yet.' Cate said.

'We wait until Jamy is bigger and remembers it.' Cas said.

'That's so sweet' Charlie said.

'Dada hum' Jamy said.

'Oh that's our cue to eat' Cas said 'It was nice to see you again'

'Yes and thank you for letting me see Jamy' Jason said.

They all hugged and got their own way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, They all woke up early and continued their trip to Las Vegas.

After a few hours of driving and bickering about the music, they finally arrived at the hotel.

They checked in and went to their rooms.

Cas laid Jamy down in his crib before he return to Cate and kissed her.

Cate was happy in his arms and they kissed each other long and tenderly.

'I'm tired' Cate said

'Yeah me too' Cas said 'Want to take a nap ?'

'Yeah, I could use it' Cate said.

They both took their shoes off and climbed on to the bed.

Cas took Cate in his arms and they lay down.

They were a sleep instantly.

After a few hours' sleep, they were getting ready for the wedding.

Cas was looking hot in his jeans, his black hoodie and a white T-shirt.

Cate was wearing jeans, her bad ass shirt with a pink top underneath.

Jamy was wearing a Led Zeppelin shirt and black pants, his brown hair was combed in a Mohawk.

When they came into the lobby, Mary and John were there, Pam's parents were there and her brother Levi with his girlfriend Madison.

Pam looked great in her tight jeans, her black shirt with a green top underneath and her hair was in a low ponytail on her right side.

Dean was dressed in his favorite green shirt with a black shirt on top and his tight black jeans.

But when Cate looked at Sam, she couldn't hold her tears of laughter.

Sam was dressed in a very tight shirt with a V-neck, leather pants and his floppy hair was spiked up, he even put on some glitter, eyeliner and mascara .

'Here she is , our sister Samantha and her husband Gabe' Cate said while she looked at Gabe who was dressed in a tight jeans and a long sleeved Metallica shirt.

Everybody was laughing.

'Dean, are you making him wearing this ?' Cas asked.

Dean nod his head and he smiled.

When everyone was ready, they went to the chapel.

'Elvis' was waiting for the couple and when Pam and Dean walked down the aisle on Jail house rock, everyone was clapping.

Pam and Dean stood at the front and "Elvis" was talking.

'So do you , Dean Winchester, take Pamela Barnes to be you lawful wife and would you cherish her as long you both shall live ?' "Elvis" Said.

'I do' was Dean's answer.

'So do you ,Pamela Barnes , take Dean Winchester to be you lawful husband and would you cherish him as long you both shall live ?'

'I do' was Pam's answer.

'As the king of rock & roll, I now pronounce you husband and wife, so won't you stand there and kiss her already.'

Dean and Pam kissed and they exchanged the rings.

Everybody was cheering and some whistles were heard.

After that Cas, Gabe, Sam and Cate were signing the marriage documents as the bride and grooms witness (Best man and Maid of Honor)

After they walked out to the chapel, Dean and Pam were in the casino, Gabe and Sam were hitting the clubs, John and Mary took Jamy to Cas and Cate's room, Pam's parents were going to a show and Cas, Cate, Levi and Madison were going to the bar.

And they had a good time.


	7. Harvard

**AN: Sorry about not updating sooner, but my friend came back again, totally confused about her life and her marriage.**

**I had to take care of her first because she couldn't think for herself anymore.**

**She's been through enough problems lately and she told her husband that she wanted a divorce but he did everything he could to change her mind.**

**He succeed with that because they both suffer from PTSD and he was willing to give any kind of help, even a psychologist.**

**So she is back to her husband, getting the help she need and I had to recover from those five days, she was with me.**

**Chapter 7**

A month after the Vegas wedding, Cas got a letter from Harvard.

Cas read in the letter that the newspaper of Harvard wanted to make a special edition of all the journalists and columnists of the last 20 years, who were in the latest edition of the school on the front page.

Cate saw the letter to and said to him that he should take the opportunity.

Cas didn't want to leave Cate and Jamy but Cate wouldn't hear any of it.

She would be fine and Jamy too, except from the fact that they would be missing Cas of course.

Cas knew that he couldn't say no to the puppy eyes, Cate had learned from Sam.

Cas was reading further and said that he could bring his family with him.

When he said that to Cate, She instantly called Mandy, who was promoted as the manager of the bakery.

Mandy said that Cate don't have to worry and she was glad to have Kelly and their newest colleague Anna, a redhead who could make pastries from heaven.

So after 3 weeks, Cas, Cate and Jamy were on the University and Cate couldn't believe her eyes.

'Hey Novak' a voice shouted.

Cas turned around and saw the face of Chuck Shurley, his roommate when they were in college.

'Hey Chuck, nice to see you again.' Cas said.

'Well I heard that you came back, so I had to see it for myself.' Chuck said.

'Sqeeeeeeeeeekkkk' a high pinched voice was heard.

'Still with Becky, I presume.' Cas said.

'Yes, we are married now and we are expecting our first child in June' Chuck said.

Becky was walking to the group and when Cas opened his arms to hug her, Becky walked straight by and stood by Cate, cooing all over Jamy.

'What a cute little fella are you, yes you do.' Becky said with a childish voice.

'There was a time when she was worshipping me, right Chuck?' Cas said a little loud.

Chuck couldn't hold his smile and Becky turn around, revealing her baby bump.

'Whoa Becky, I know that you're pregnant but are you sure there's one in it?' Cas said.

'Are you calling me fat, Castiel ?' Becky asked.

'No, I'm asking if you two aren't expecting twins, because that lovely baby bump is too big for one child.' Cas said.

'Wrong answer Cas, you talk to a barrel full of hormones that can explode any time.' Cate said.

'No, it's all right, Chuck and I are thinking that too' Becky said.

Cas smiled, hugged Becky and introduced his family to his friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Becky and Cate became good friends after Cate gave her advice about breathing techniques during labor, which products she can use for her now sensitive body, which veggies are good for the baby, the clothes she could wear what showed her bump and agreed to make a Sammy pie because Becky love carrots and never ate a carrot pie in her life.

'So how's the writing going for you Chuck?' Cas asked.

'Good, I'm still writing the Supernatural stories, I'm now writhing the 12th book as we speak.' Chuck answered.

'You're the author of the Supernatural books ?' Cate asked and Chuck nodded.

'Oh my gosh, those are my favorite, I have every part of it and I'm now reading the last one you've published' Cate said.

Cas smiled and said 'It's true, she have all the books.'

'Well Chuck is having a big dilemma about adding a character or not' Becky said.

'What kind and what can that person do in the story ?' Cate asked.

'I was thinking about a human with a dark past, paranormal gift and having a bakery' Chuck said ' The person had to be a woman, who would help the hunters and the angels but I'm also thinking about that she's the one who would break the profound bond between Dean and Castiel.'

'Well Chuck, I have a dark past, I'm sure Cas told you that or you've read that in the paper, I have a bakery called Angel's Bakery so basically you can write me in but don't let her break that bond, I never could do that with Cas and my brother Dean too.' Cate said.

'Cate, I thought you love me and you would never wanted to see me with an another person.' Cas said.

'Well it isn't hard to tell that you and Gabe are the angels, Pam is the psychic, who burned her eyes when she wanted to take a peek at Castiel, Bobby like a second father for the boys and The hunters are my brothers, so why would I want to read that we are together in a book if we are a couple in real life?' Cate said 'And besides Cas and Dean are cute together so I don't want them to fight over a woman.'

'Well she going to win Dean's heart with pie, so why won't they have a triplet profound bond?' Becky said.

'And we're talking about our PBT' Cate said and Cas laughed.

'PBT?' Chuck asked.

'Profound Bond Triplet, I told you about my strong bond with Dean and Cate' Cas explained

'Oh yeah, better write that in the book' Chuck said.

'But now no more talking about the book and talking about other stuff' Cas said

'Sure, what would you like to talk about ?' Chuck said.

'How are you two deal with the pregnancy ?' Cas asked.

'Well things are different now, Becky won't let me touch her in a romantically way'

'Chuck, those things are private!' Becky yelled.

'Is she kicking you out of bed ?' Cas asked.

'No but we aren't intimate anymore' Chuck said, what caused a very angry Becky who was about saying something but Cate cut her off.

'I can relate to that, you're lucky because Cas was sleeping on the couch when I was pregnant.'

'That's because they are married and we only agreed that I was acknowledge Jamy as my son'

'Wait a minute, you're not his biological father ?' Becky said surprised.

'Yes, when Cas saw me for the first time in seven years, I was twenty-six weeks pregnant, divorced and on the run for an man, who isn't my ex by the way.'

Cate told Becky and Chuck she was forced to marry Dick Roman order to save her career, her flight to Las Vegas and that she met Jason and married him and divorced him not much later.

She told them how Jason reacted to her pregnancy, that he and Charlie helped her to come back to Lawrence and how she and Cas eventually came a couple when Jamy was three months old.

A the time Becky and Chuck where listening to her quietly .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cas was writing his article for the university's paper and Cas was thinking about what he should write.

The article was a follow up from his other one, the one he wrote in that last edition of that year.

Cate gave him the newspaper that she had kept all this time, because it was written by Cas and it was her story.

Cas read it.

After he read it, he took his laptop and began to write.

The article

_**Cate's life after the abuse by Castiel Novak**_

_**Some say that victims of abuse are scared for life, they are afraid to love again, afraid to be in the same kind of relationship again and afraid to pass it on to their kids.**_

_**But that isn't the case with Cate-Lynn Angel Winchester, the girl I wrote about five years ago.**_

_**Cate is now twenty-five, owns a bakery in Lawrence and is a mother.**_

_**Cate was scared that she would abuse her son too but when she first laid her eyes on him, she instantly knew that she couldn't hurt her own son.**_

_**She still doesn't want Thomas and Nicole back in her life and her twin Carol choose her parents side.**_

_**Cate broke all ties with her twin sister and they haven't be in touch for almost four years.**_

_**Cate owns a bakery, called Angel's Bakery and she is successful.**_

_**Her pies and Cakes are famous in Lawrence, especially the Sammy- and Gabriel pie, also available as cake and the Gabriel one is available as the spicy and the mild one.**_

_**But Cate didn't work in a bakery after she graduated.**_

_**Cate went to Seattle to work as a psychologist in a hospital.**_

_**After a few years, the medical board forced her to marry Dick Roman, who was not a nice guy.**_

_**Cate didn't want to marry that guy and they all threating her if she doesn't marry Dick, she would lose her job and they would make sure that she never could work as a psychologist again.**_

_**Cate ran away to Vegas and met a nice guy.**_

_**They took a drink and two hours after they met, they were married while drunk.**_

_**When Dick found out about that, The guy was beaten almost to death, Cate couldn't do nothing but agree to a marriage.**_

_**She divorced the guy, something they already planned to and went home.**_

_**Not long ago, Cate found out she was pregnant and her ex-husband didn't want to be involved.**_

_**He had a girlfriend and even she did know about the marriage, she didn't know about the sex and he had to explain her that his ex-wife is pregnant by his child.**_

_**He did gave her money for the baby and helped her to leave Seattle.**_

_**Cate didn't want to stay because of Dick and she gave the FBI some evidence about his fascination of under aged boys naked and the way the hospital was a cover up for selling drugs.**_

_**You all know that Cate is the love of my life and when our brothers planned their wedding, we reunite in her bakery because we were tasting cake and pie for the wedding.**_

_**Cate was in her third trimester at that time and yes we were all shocked about it.**_

_**For me it was like the world collapsed in one second, when I saw her baby bump.**_

_**But I couldn't bear to stay away from her, my feelings were still there and actually I didn't have to think about it for a second, for raising that kid as my son.**_

_**Cate couldn't ask it from me and after I said that I already love the baby, she agreed.**_

_**It was hard for both of us, Cate couldn't be intimate with me because she was insecure and every day I was loving her more but I wasn't allowed to love her in all kinds of ways.**_

_**That lasted about three months after Jamy was born and Cate was happy about herself again.**_

_**For me, the singers and the Winchesters, Family doesn't end with blood, Mary and John took in Cate and adopted her when she lived with them for six months.**_

_**So I acknowledged Jamy as my son before he was even born, that little fella even acknowledge me as his father when he was in the womb.**_

_**Jamy was born on our brothers wedding, I was there with my twin Jimmy and her brother Dean when Cate gave birth to Jamy.**_

_**I cut the cord as his father, Jimmy was taking pictures of it and Dean was the first uncle who held Jamy.**_

_**About his name, Jamy's full name is James Tristan Winchester-Novak and he's now nine months old.**_

_**Jamy is named after my father and twin brother and Cate's Half-brother Balthazar, who middle name is Tristan.**_

_**Cate and I aren't married yet, we've decided that we'll wait until our kid(s) are at least five years old.**_

_**That's also the reason why Jamy have both our names, well Cate always said she wouldn't carried the name of her husband unless I was the one she'll be married to.**_

_**I can't help it that she's proud to be a Winchester.**_

_**Jamy is ,as young he still is, a huge fan of classic rock, the '67 Chevrolet Impalas called Baby and Caslynn (Baby is owned by Dean and Caslynn is Cate's) and most of all, screwing with his uncle Sam.**_

_**Jamy speaks a little bit, his first word was Dada, which he means me and me and Cate couldn't be proud of our little guy more.**_

_**Cate is actually the living evidence that with a lot of help, love and caring, you can beat those negative thoughts and live your life without being afraid.**_

_**Cate is truly a Winchester, Strong on the outside but on the inside, you see a sensitive person.**_

_**The end**_

Cas read the article and called Cate.

Cate read it to and approved it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a week, Cas and Cate came back with Jamy.

Sam and Gabe were on the airport, took Jamy over from Cas and were hugging him.

'Well somebody was very missed by his uncles !' Cate said.

'Of course, we always miss our little nephew' Gabe said.

'Sound to me that you two need a baby to take care off' Cas said.

'I know it for sure Cas, don't you hear the massive bell ring in stereo?' Cate said.

'Oh yes, so that is their biological clock, I thought you heard them ticking?' Cas said smiling.

Sam looked at Cas with a bitchface.

'Um Cas I believe that you've created a new bitchface' Cate said.

'Yep that's nr 153, so Dean can be proud of me.' Cas said.

In reality, Dean couldn't shut up about it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: So I had to write the article but it turns out a bit longer than expected (actually a lot longer). **

**I was planned to write the first article about Cate to but that would be a short version of When you think life is bad for you and if you want to know that story, you have to read it.**

**Well don't forget to review if you want.**


	8. One year

**Allright this chapter is a bit in a hurry. **

**The story is al most finished, one 1 chapter and the story is done.**

**So on with the story**

**Chapter 8**

It was a perfect day for Sam and Gabe to celebrate their 1 year marriage but they had to share it with their 1 year old nephew Jamy, who's birthday was on the same day.

Jamy was playing with the 2 year old Michelle, a girl who was adopted a month ago by Sam and Gabriel.

Michelle was posted from home because there was always a fight between her parents and her father was violent to her mother and herself.

Her mother always protected her and that she did on that fateful day.

Her father was angry with her because she had a little accident while her mother potty trained her.

He yelled and he grabbed her, telling that she had to clean that up.

Her mother got her out of his hold, told her to hide and then she got slapped and kicked by her own husband.

Michelle was screaming and ran out of the house.

Their neighbors heard the screaming, called the cops and took care of the little girl, who had some bruises.

When the cops came, her mother was beaten to death and her father was arrested on the charges of manslaughter.

The paramedics examined Michelle, the cops took pictures of her bruises and they talked to the neighbors about a place to stay.

Nobody could take her in and Daisy Smith came to take the girl.

Cate got a call from Daisy, if Cate and Cas could take care of a girl.

Cate said she couldn't but she knew Sam and Gabe would take her in.

Daisy called Sam and Gabe, told them the story and they didn't even had to think about it.

Sam and Gabe told Daisy that they even want to adopt her.

Daisy said that the chances are that other family members could claim her and Daisy would find out.

When Michelle was in the Novak-Winchester house, Daisy came with the sister of Michelle's mother named Betty.

She wanted to see if Michelle was happy with Sam and Gabe and Michelle was happy.

When Betty said that none of the family could take her in and she was in charge to give Michelle up for adoption, Daisy pulled out the papers and Betty, Sam and Gabe signed them.

Betty and Sam agreed to stay in touch.

Michelle flourished by the attention from her new family, especially Cas and Cate's attention because they know what she's been through.

But they all found out that Michelle is very protective about Jamy and Pamela, who is almost 24 weeks pregnant.

They all were very worried about it except Cate and Cas because they would do the same.

When Michelle saw Claire, she waved at her.

Jimmy and Amelia were surprised and Cas told them the story.

Not much later Balthazar came to the party and Cate hugged him.

'What are you doing here?' Cate asked.

'Well it is my nephew's first birthday right ?' Balthazar said.

'Yes but I didn't expect you to be here'

'He's mine and Jimmy's namesake, of course I want to be here'

Cate smiled and led her brother to Jamy.

Jamy smiled at his uncle.

'Bal' he said, raising his arms to be picked up by his uncle.

Michelle look at him with suspicious eyes and Claire said to her that Balthazar is a good guy.

Balthazar look at Michelle and said : 'I understand that you've been protective of your cousins because I'm protective of your aunt Cate, just like your dads and uncles.'

Cate lift her up and told her that Balthazar was also abused when he tried to protect her.

Michelle warmed up to Balthazar and she and her cousins had the best time of their life with Balthazar.

Cate was talking to Jimmy, when all of a sudden a voice said: 'Where's the party ?'

They all looked to the direction of the voice and Cate couldn't believe her eyes.

By the door stood Luke, Michael and Adam with a present for Sam and Gabe and Jamy.

'Luke' Jamy said and he stood up and tried to walk to Luke.

He took the first two steps and fell on his butt, angry but everybody was having a tear.

'Hey I got his first steps recorded on my phone' Dean said.

Cate instantly hugged her brother.

Luke came to Jamy and said; 'Aww you mad the whole family cry with you first steps' and he lift him up.

Jamy got a stuffed animal, a polar bear which was named Danny, from Luke, Adam and Michael gave him a cool leather jacket, which was highly appreciated by Dean, Mary and John gave him a toy garage, Dean and Pamela gave him a walking car what resembles the Impala, Sam, Michelle and Gabe gave him a Spiderman pajamas and a Spiderman night lamp, Cas and Cate gave him sweaters with all the action heroes, Balthazar gave him a sing a long book, Jimmy, Amelia and Claire gave him blocks to build and Jason send him some money.

Michael and Adam were playing with the kids and they had a great time.

'Cate when are you going to take that step with Cas?' Luke asked.

'Which step do you mean?' Cate asked

'The step your brothers already took. So when are you going to marry Cas?' Luke asked.

'Not in four years Luke' Cas said.

'Why in four years?' Michael asked 'Why not sooner, I mean Sam and Gabe are married last year, Jimmy and Amelia are married for seven years and Dean and Pam are married this year.'

'Because we want it to be special, after all Jamy would be the ring carrier and it's nice if he remember all of it' Cas said.

Luke had to agree on that and Michael had to smile because when they were five years old, their parents married for the second time.

Jamy was in his walking car, wearing the leather jacket and he smiled.

'The only thing, that is missing, is some classic rock.' Cate said.

'Why ?' Dean asked.

'Because he's doing a great job in being you Dean.' Cas said smiling.

Cate walked to the stereo system and put on Highway to hell.

Jamy inmedically began to drum his steering wheel.

'Just what I thought' Cate said 'If I didn't know better, I would say that Jamy is your son'

Dean saw his nephew going wild on that song and he couldn't be more proud of him.

Sam looked at Jamy with a new face, saying; 'Of course he would inherited the attitude of Dean'

Cas, Dean and Cate looked at Sam, then looked at Jamy , then looked at each other and they began to laugh.

'Itch face' Jamy said and Cate, Cas and Dean began to laugh harder.

'Yes Jamy that's a new one, number 154, your uncle Dean, daddy and mommy are so proud of you' Cate said.

'Oh Samantha, I think you got punk'd by a one year old' Dean said barely contain his laughter.

'I think Michelle better can call him mommy' Cas said.

When Cate want to say something, Michelle ran to Sam saying ; 'Mommy sweet'

Cate, Cas and Dean were laying on the floor laughing.

Claire looked at her uncles and aunt, look at Sam and said; 'Ignore them, you know that I love you Aunt Samantha.'

Sam held his arms up in a surrender mode, sighing I give up.

Cas, Cate and Dean couldn't breathe because they were laughing to hard.

'Oh we're good influence for the kids, we already corrupt all three of them' Dean said.

'Well we know for sure that your kid is already corrupt before she is even born' Cate said 'Because Jamy was too'

'How can you say that?' Michael said.

'Jamy celebrates his birthday with his uncles wedding day, so he was already corrupt then.' Cate said; 'I mean he could be announcing his arrival the day after but no, he did it on the same day.'

Sam looked at his sister and Cate put some innocent puppy eyes on him.

'Shoot, I can't resist them, they're too cute' Sam said.

'See, the student surpasses the teacher.' Cate said smiling, causing a bitchface from Sam.

'Well enough with teasing the moose.' Mary said and that created a laughter from everyone except Sam.

'We even corrupt our mom, Dean' Cate said.

'I know, we are that awesome' Dean said.

'Dean, I can smell your self-esteem again, did you perfumed it' Cate asked.

'No that's yours, Guess right?' Dean said.

'How do you guess ?' Cate said.

'Cas told me' Dean said.

'Dean stop sniffing your sister, it's looking incestuous' John said.

'He's not sniffing, he breathing the scent dad.' Cate said.

'You mean tasting it.' Dean said.

'Dean if you continue this, we all need some brain bleach' Sam said.

'Oh relax Samantha, don't get your silky panties in a twist' Dean and Cate said.

'I don't have silky panties' Sam said.

'Yeah right, so tell me those silky panties I found in the drawer with your name on it and not in the size of any of us, aren't yours?' Cate said ' With the very matching bra's I found in another drawer'

Sam began to blush and Cate was laughing, 'Oh my god, Sammy is really mommy, he even got the underwear.'

Pam was smiling and said; 'Maybe we girls must to take her shopping, buying a nice dress for her, going to the diner gossiping about boys and rate the guys in the mall'

'Okay, you had your fun and no it's done, quit teasing my wife.' Gabe said.

'Okay I've had it, no more hanky panky tonight for you mister' Sam said to Gabe.

'Mommy, What's hanky panky?' Claire asked, leaving Jimmy and Amelia speechless.

'Hanky Panky is a dance but you can't do the dance with everyone, only when you like that person and only when you're twenty one ish.' Cate said.

'Oh okay' Claire said and walked away.

'What ? I couldn't corrupt that innocent head with the whole truth?' Cate said.

'You did great, it wasn't something I never came up to' Jimmy said.

They all agreed and after a few hours, everybody left Sam and Gabe's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pam Gave birth to her little girl on November 31.

But it was a little shock that she was also giving birth to a boy.

Pam and Dean named their daughter Samantha Mary and their son John Jesse.

The whole family was happy and when Cas and Cate announced that they were expecting twins in February, the happiness was complete.

That Cate already was showing, couldn't be cared less .

Pam had her old figure in no time and Sammy and Johnny were growing fast.

After the holidays, Cate got hospitalized because she had premature contractions.

Mary took over the bakery with Mandy and they worked together just fine.

The doctor ordered complete bed rest, only Cate was allowed out of bed for going to the bathroom.

Cas sold his apartment, bought a two story house with 4 bedrooms next to Dean and Pam's house and when Cate was in the hospital, Cas moved the furniture with help from Dean, Sam, Gabe, Jimmy, Michael, Adam, Luke, Balthazar and John.

When Cate was released, Cas took her to their home, Cate was crying.

They had a bed in the living room, so Cate wasn't isolated from everyone.

Cate lay down and Jamy crawled to his mother's side and placed his hand on her bump, telling his little sisters that he loved them.

Cas and Cate already had names for them, Deanna Ashley and Gabriella Joanna, which caused some tears of happiness by Dean, Gabe and Mary.

Jamy told everyone that his little sisters are Dee and Gaby, after he called his uncle just Gabe like everyone.

After a month, Cate gave birth to her twin, Cas, Mary, Sam and Gabe were there with her.

Gabe was honored to cut the cord of his namesake who was born the second and Sam cut the cord of the first born.

But Cate had a severe bleeding and the doctors were fighting for her life.

Cas had to give them permission to perform a hysterectomy.

When Cate came to recovery and open up her eyes after the surgery, Cas told her what happened and he cried.

Cate told him that it was okay.

Cas said that Cate never could have more kids and Cate said : 'We are blessed with 3 beautiful children, 1 boy 2 girls, I think our family is complete and we always can adopt a boy if we want to'

'Cas we knew this could happen and it's okay.'

After a few days, Cate was home and everyone helped with the nurse, the twins and cleaning the house.

Cate lay on the bed with Dee, gave her a bottle while Cas gave Gaby a bottle.

Jamy was lying next to Cate, looking at his little sister and he smiled because he's a big brother now.

'I hope that Gaby don't inherited her uncles sweet tooth and Dee inherited her uncles bitchfaces.' Dean said.

'I think you can be more afraid of your daughter, she already begins with the bitchface' Cate said.

'I know, Sam's her favorite uncle and I can't stand it.' Dean said.

'You had that coming, when you named her after Sam.' Cas said

'That was Pam's idea, she won't let me name her Zeppelin' Dean said.

'Because that is a name for a dog or a cat' Pam said.

'Good idea, we get a dog and we name him Led Zeppelin' Dean said.

'Yeah and we get a Chihuahua and we call her Diva Metallica.' Cate said jokily

They all laughed.

**Sorry for the last part but the next chapter is the last one and the event we all waiting for.**

**The chapter is now 5 years after this one, but don't worry I'm planning to write the inportant details**


	9. The final

**Finally they do it.**

It was June 5th in 2010, all the kids were waiting for Cate to arrive.

Claire (10), Michelle (7), Jamy (6), Carlo (6), Sammy (5), Johnny (5), Dee (5) and Gaby (5) were sitting with the dogs Zepp, Diva, Metallica and Hershey

A lot had happened in five years after the birth of the twin Dee and Gaby.

Dean and Pam got a big dog and yes they called him Led Zeppelin but Zepp for short, Cate and Cas got 2 little Chihuahua pups and they called the female Diva and the male Metallica and of course Sam and Gabe couldn't stay behind and they adopt a German shepherd who they named Hershey because of Gabe's sweet tooth.

Sam and Gabe didn't adopt a second child but Cas and Cate adopt Carlo in 2009.

Carlo was neglected by his parents and always on the streets.

After some phone calls of the neighborhood, the police came to get Carlo and placed him under the care of Cas and Cate.

When Carlo was ready for adoption, Cas and Cate didn't think twice and after a short talk with their kids, Carlo was adopted by the Winchester-Novak Family.

Carlo just fit perfectly with his siblings and cousins.

But the truth is that Sammy can perfectly do the bitchfaces of her uncle, Dee got her uncle's love for pie, Gaby inherited the sweet tooth of her uncle, Jamy is a mini version of Dean and Jimmy, Johnny got his love for cars from his uncle, aunt and grandpa and Claire is just a shy girl.

Michelle and Carlo both know, they're adopted and they never felt like they didn't belong to the family.

Cate told them that family don't end in blood and that she also adopted by their grandparents when she was 17.

When Cas and Cate were on a date on their 6 year anniversary, Cas got on one knee and finally proposed to her.

Cate couldn't hold her tears and she said yes.

Cate was now in her old room in her parents' house, Her hair and make-up were done .

She had long hair with a little curl, sides pinned up with a small tiara.

Mary and Pamela helped her to get into her dress, a creamy white strapless body with a slightly flared skirt and she was wearing creamy white high heels shoes.

Her bouquet were red and white roses with two pink and two blue ribbons, the significance of these ribbons were their children.

Cate stood by the mirror and she was thinking about her life.

Cate never could dream when she was 17, that she was taken care in a loving family, that her biggest bully became her best friend, that the cute blue eye captain of the soccer team would fall in love with her and she could never dream that at age 31, she's going to get married with Cas and have 4 kids with him.

But she is 31 and today is her wedding day, today is the day that she married her only true love and that their kids are there with them.

There's a knock on the door and Balthazar opened the door, asking if she's ready.

Cate is ready and Balthazar gave her his arm and led her to the stairs.

When Cate is finally downstairs, Jamy is caring the rings, Sammy, Claire and Michelle are the flower girls, Carlo and Johnny are in charge of the tissues (that's very important) and Dee and Gaby are the bridesmaids.

They all left to the special place where Cas and Cate are going to marry, Lawrence high.

In the Cafeteria, where Cas and Cate saw each other for the first time, where Cas found out that he was in love with Cate, where Cate was dreaming about Cas and where she finally stood up against Thomas and Nicole, Was the place where someone of civil status who will marry them.

The song Stairway to heaven was played and first the flower girls came, then the ring boy and the tissue boys and last the bridesmaids.

Balthazar was given the honors of give the bride away because he's her half-brother and Dean had volunteered to drive the bride in his own impala.

When everyone stood up, Balthazar led Cate to the aisle and place her hand into Cas before he kissed her forehead.

Dean and Sam stood next to Cate and Cate gave her bouquet to Sam before she turned around to face Cas.

The official said, "What do a journalist and owner of a bakery in common?"

"They have in common their high school, their families and friends, their past with abuse, the fact that they both are the youngest of identical twins, their motto that family does not end in blood, their wing tattoos with each other's names in Enochian and their 4 children '

"That's the life of Cas and Cate in short and we are all witnesses of the fact that their love is very strong"

"Today we are all witnesses that these two people together in real life will be connected."

"If there is anyone who disagrees, speak now or shut up forever."

"Nobody? once again? "

Cate looked with a dirty look to the corner, the corner where Thomas, Nicole, Carolynn and Hester stand.

Cas and Cate they had invited to the ceremony to show them that they are better than what their parents claimed.

"Okay let's go now to the best part"

'Castiel Novak, take unto thy wedded wife, Cate-Lynn Angel Winchester and promises you to be faithful and always with her to stand in happiness and sorrow, for rich and poor and in sickness and health, till death do you part?'

'Yes I do' Cas said.

'Cate-Lynn Angel Winchester, take unto thy wedded husband, Castiel Novak and promises you to be faithful and always with him to stand in happiness and sorrow, for rich and poor and in sickness and health, till death do you part?'

'Yes I do' Cate said

'Then you may now speak your vows'

Cas said, "When I first saw you, you were very frightened girl, you were bullied by everyone and you hid behind your capuchin. Nobody knew why you did that and I wanted more than anything you know. But something in me attracted to you, and I fell in love with you. I did not know how my friends would say this but eventually I came from there. That was the same day that you finally had something to tell you what all those years kept secret. You were abused for years by your biological parents and I was with you when you were in the ambulance was transported. That was our first kiss, that moment I realized that I never want to lose. I was with you when you had to testify against them, I was with you when you were John and Mary for the first time your parents called and I was there when you were adopted. Unfortunately, we were separated into our study years and the first three years after. But luckily you came back, you were divorced and pregnant with your ex-husband, fleeing a nasty man.I was there for you again, I helped you with the nursery, I Jamy officially recognized as my son and had patience with you. We had a hard time in the beginning, you're insecure about everything and I wanted nothing more than you in my arms. Fortunately that was short lived and now we are blessed with Jamy, Carlo, Dee and Gaby, our four lovely children. I love you. "

Cate said, "When I first saw you, you were here at the table with your twin brother Jimmy and I remembered the accident again. I fell in love with you but I thought it was not real, that I was looking for someone who is kind to me. After a while I was sure that those feelings were real. When we started talking, it was through my notebook. we have everything in that block is written, I think it's even a miracle that you're not using your notebook that proposal did. I was relieved when everyone saw bruises, but you panicked and I did not know why. Only months later, on our first date, you told me of your mother and that you abused. I knew at that moment that we certainly were supposed to stay. But when we both were studying, we went our separate ways. I returned after seven years back and I'm happy with my bakery, our children and with you in my life. I love you'

'May I have the rings please?' the guy said.

Jamy walked to the front and gave the rings.

Cas took the ring, slid it on her finger and Cate did the same with Cas.

'Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, which means that you may kiss your wife'

Cas looked at Cate and they kissed.

'Ladies and Gentleman, may I introduce you Castiel and Cate-Lynn Winchester-Novak but please call them Cas and Cate.'

Cas and Cate walked to the car and Dean drove them and the kids to take photos.

After a few hours, Cas and Cate were in a party hall to give their party.

Their wedding cake was very nice and they cut it.

Cate and Cas were glad that most of their friends came to the wedding, Chuck and Becky were there with their 5 year old twin, Car and Ed (yeah I know stupid names), Jason was there with his wife Charlie and their daughter Liz and even Cate's old colleagues of the hospital in Seattle were here.

Jason came to Cate and he said; ' I can't believe you are married in a dress.'

'Well I promised mom to marry in a dress because Pam didn't.' Cate said.

'It's nice to see you two with your kids, I couldn't believe my eyes when I read you two had now 4 kids together'

'Well my colleagues were even surprised when they saw those 4'

'But you have a tradition to name your kids after their uncles, I mean James Tristan, Deanna and Gabriella.'

'Yes but you forget that James was also the name of Jimmy, Cas and Gabe's dad, Tristan was my grandfather's name and my grandmothers name was Joanna.'

'You see, only a Winchester would name her kids after their family' Dean said.

'Don't forget the Novaks, Gabriella was Cas his idea.'

Cas came to his wife and said that they had to open the party with a dance.

They danced a night long and after that, they went to a motel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The end**_

**This is it, the end of the long story.**

**I'd like to thank all the readers, the favorites and the reviewer for sticking with the story.**

**My new story is called Friends will be friends .**


End file.
